Closest to you
by mandarina
Summary: Mugiwara & co just reached the New World, at last. The world has changed a lot during these two years, different men now rule that dangerous ocean. One of them is definitely getting far closer than Nami expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, I hope there are no mistakes because English is not my first language. Please, enjoy it! **

**I do not own OnePiece or any of its characters, sadly...**

* * *

><p><strong>1° chapter:<strong>

"Nami! Nami! Come, you gotta see this!"

At the sudden shout Nami jumped. That idiot of her captain hadn't lost his habit to scream at the smallest things like a brat, it had got even worse if possible. She looked at the map she was working on, hoping she hadn't involuntarily ruined it.

Great! The ink had fallen all over the paper! She had spent a whole day to draw Fishmen Island perfectly and now she had to do it again!

_Calm down, Nami..._

"Namiiii!" Luffy's voice was near now, he had to be just outside of her study.

_I won't kill my captain, I won't kill my captain, I won't kill my captain..._

"NAAAAMIIIIIII!"

Grrr, why was he shouting when he knew at that distance she would have heard him whispering?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT?"

After a moment of silence, he knocked on the door and came in without waiting her to invite him in. He stared at her, saying nothing. Sometimes Nami was surprised by his natural gift to unnerve her at unhuman levels. She was about to throw him out at kicks, but then Luffy decided to talk...whisper would be the right word, actually.

"Nami, I should tell you something. May I disturb you?"

_What? He's even making fun of me now! I'll kill him for sure! _

She looked away, trying to calm down. She breathed in and out until she was sure she would be able to not punch him. Only then she turned back to him.

"One of my maps got ruined because of you, so I hope for you it's important. Otherwise, I'll kill you."

At that sentence, Luffy gulped.

"Well, i-it could be...Sanji sent me here, actually. He said I had to tell you we're breaking the surface, so then...NAMI, WE'RE BREAKING THE SURFACE! ...Ok, I told you. I think I'll go now."

"Breaking the surface? Ah, at last! Why didn't you tell me sooner, baka?"

Leaving him there, she rushed on deck where the others were all waiting for her.

"Where's Luffy? We wanted to see this all together..." said Chopper while he indicated the surface excited.

"This? What are you talking ab..."

Wow...the spectacle they were witnessing was breathtaking. Flashes of light were passing through the water easily, getting a blueish white now and then. She was so hypnotised by the lights she almost missed the sound of her captain's foot getting near. She turned to look at him.

"It's so cool! I bet we'll have a lot of adventures in the New World, shishishi..." he chuckled as another flash enlightened his face. For a moment, it reminded Nami of a lightning...

Wait, could it be...there was a storm right above them? She couldn't feel the pressure of the air or the humidity because of the bubble, but she had a bad feeling. The others didn't seem to suspect anything, but that was usual.

"Nami-san, is everything alright, my sweet muffin? I can see fear on your marvelous face, don't be scared, I'll protect you! I'll be your knight in shining armour!"exclaimed Sanji. He must have seen her uneasiness and thought she was afraid.

"Oi, quit that shit ero-cook! She's just probably disgusted to see your face." Teased him Zoro.

"You're the one to talk, asshole! It's not like you can compare to me, at least my hair does not seem grass!"

"It doesn't matter how much time passes, certain things never change..." Usop muttered by himself.

Nami was already tired of them. She was getting more and more edgy, and those idiots were causing her a headache. She looked at Luffy for a second, he was staring at them silently.

Oh, well...if the captain didn't do anything, she definitely would.

She walked silently towards the two nakama, none of them aware of her approaching. The scream were getting louder and she couldn't stand them anymore.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? – she shouted – In case you didn't notice, these flashes seem like lightnings to me. There may be a storm going on. I'm not sure actually, but I don't want to take such a risk. I will be damned if we sink the very moment we can breath some fresh air and that's gonna be in one minute and a few secs, maybe even less than that, so get ready and wrap the sails!"

It took a moment before they all realized what she was saying. The whole crew started moving around to prepare the ship.

"Hai, Nami-swan! Leave it to us!"

Sanji immediately rushed to the mast, grabbing Zoro by the collar before he could protest.

"Though, we should have noticed too. Now that Navigator-san said it, it's pretty obvious they're lightnings. We shouldn't let excitement cloud our judgement next time." Luffy nodded in agreement with Robin.

"Yes. No more joking from now on. It's gonna be a lot more serious now."

Nami watched her captain, surprised. There was no trace of joke on his face and his eyes showed how determined he was. So, he _had_ matured. When she first had seen him at Sabaody Park, she had seen slight physical changes, like his hair being a little longer or him being a bit taller. She had hoped for a mental maturation too, but he had seemed the usual boy she remembered. Until now, that is. She could see him, not the usual careless boy but the brave, grown up one. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice he was looking back at her until he talked again.

"Let's not waste anymore time. Nami, give directions to the crew."

"Aye, captain!" she wouldn't fail him.

The guys had already done what she had asked, so she turned to Franky.

"To the helm, quick! We'll have a few seconds once we're out there, so be ready to follow my indications as soon as I tell you!"

"Sure, girlie."

Good, now they just had to wait.

"Nami, how long until we come out?" Luffy asked.

"Fifteen seconds, more or less. Everyone, hold on to something!"

"I hope it's nothing – Chopper said – it wouldn't be a great beginning."

"Indeed, it wouldn't be nice if I flew somewhere, YOHOHOHO!" exclaimed Brook. How that skeleton could always laugh at the worse moments was beyond her...

She quickly reached Franky near the helm, so he would be able to hear her even with the sound of the storm.

"FIVE SECONDS!" she shouted. "FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE..."

As they came out of the water, cold freezing air invested the ship. A strong wind was violently blowing south, thunders resonating like bombs. She quickly looked up: black, awful clouds covered the whole sky, but she could see some distant sunlight at their right.

"STARBOARD, FRANKY! HURRY!"

Franky turned the helm immediately. The clouds were moving fast, so it wouldn't take long before they were out of the storm.

Less than she had thought, actually. Only a few minutes later the sky turned blue and the wind became warm. They were safe and it had been easier than she had first thought.

_Nami: 1, New World: 0. Hell yeah!_

She knew they wouldn't always be so lucky, though. This time there was an escape just near them, next time could go far worse, and even if she didn't like to admit that, it was highly probable. She could just hope what she learned on the Sky Island would be enough.

* * *

><p>«SHABONDY ARCHIPELAGO – Yesterday, one of the most infamous pirates, known as Strawhat Luffy, has suddenly reappeared after two years of absence. No one had seen Monkey D. Luffy and his crew since the death of his adoptive brother, Portuguese D. Ace. Therefore, the thought of him being dead, though for unknown reasons, had slowly become popular believe. Until 24 hours ago, that is. One by one, every member of the crew has shown up in different places of the archipelago, and then grouped together on their ship. By a quick glance, Strawhat seems stronger than he was the last time he was seen. People think he might have been training during these two years of silence, though the location has still to be...»<p>

The newspaper from two weeks before was suddenly closed by two rough hands and abandoned on the ground.

He had known from the beginning the fucking brat wasn't dead. Strawhat was a crazy guy, a silent death just seemed too odd to be believable. Obviously he HAD been training, what the hell they thought he had done all this time?

He sighed. The recent newspapers had no more information. This meant he still had to be at Fishmen Island or just came out of the water. He would meet him soon and he couldn't wait to destroy him. He took the newspaper again. At least half of it concentrated on the guy and the fucking crew, pictures included.

Roronoa Zoro, the first mate: he would leave him to Killer to slaughter.

Sanji, the cook: like he cared, he too would have been eliminated. Alongside with the doctor, the carpenter, the sniper, the stupid skeleton and the two bitches.

He couldn't understand how Strawhat could have decided to have two women as nakama. The life on a pirate ship was rough and violent, there was no place for women or relationships or every other womanly thing. He looked back at the page.

The black-haired one was an archeologist. _The fuck does he need her for? _Knowing the brat, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Nor did he care.

He turned the page, this one dedicated to the red-haired navigator. He had heard she was the only one able to navigate on that ship, of course Strawhat would need someone to guide him. Thinking on how the idiot would probably be long lost if it wasn't for that woman and how that could be an advantage on his part, he lost himself in the picture. She had a smart look, and a glint of determination in her eyes. Long red hair, though lighter than his, pale skin, and a tattoo on her left arm. But the part that stood out the most was her huge boobs, THAT he appreciated a lot.

He was so concentrated on the picture, he didn't hear his first mate enter in his room.

"Boo! Nice tits, by the way!"

Kidd jumped surprised. "WHAT THE FUCK, KILLER?"

"What? You were too silent and I thought you were dead, and then I find you drooling over the picture of a chick. It's not like you usually show interest in women, so I thought..."

"YOU THOUGHT NOTHING! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, uselessly. The masked man had picked up the paper, looking closer at the photo.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now, she was at the Auction House. Such a nice ass..."

"I DON'T CARE, OUT!" He couldn't stand him when he was such a tease.

"Ok, calm down. I just came to tell ya there's a ship getting closer. A Marine ship." Informed him Killer.

"Good. Now get lost, I'll be there in a minute." Replied Kidd. Killer headed then towards the door, but not before he could tease his captain again.

"So touchy, aren't you? I hope that chick will be able to keep up with your awful character when you'll be together..."

With that, he fled out of the room before something sharp could reach him. A second later, a sword passed through the wooden door, in the exact place where he had been. He loved to tease his long-time friend, his reactions never ceased to amuse him, though it was the first time he talked about women.

The captain, instead, was way less amused. _That's it. No first mates for Killer to slaughter. EVER!_

He then stood up from his seat and walked outside. Thanks to the bastard, he was in such a bad mood now... What a pity those pathetic marines would be the ones to pay the consequences.

* * *

><p>Noises were the only thing that could be perceived in the darkness. Everything else was shut out. But that was okay to him: he loved darkness, he embraced it. Darkness was an irreplaceable part of his nature. So he was completely at ease while he stood in that room, their occasional base when the need came.<p>

"So, he reappeared. Interesting, but troublesome. Another pirate who will certainly endanger my title. I can't allow this."

"What are your intentions, captain?"

"Beside Mugiwara, there's another man who's causing me problems. And I know for certain those two are rivals, so they will soon meet each other to fight. We'll keep track of them, and once they're on the same island..."

A lightning suddenly ripped the sky, breaking for a second the heavy atmosphere and showing a partially toothless smile.

"...I'll crush them both at the same time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here I am again! Okay, this chapter is similar to the first one. I'm using them as a preparation to the main part, because I'd like the story to be plausible, so you'll have to be patient for a little bit. Nonetheless, I hope you appreciate these chapters too. Now, let's go on with the story, yeah!**

****I do not own OnePiece or any of its characters, as usual...****

* * *

><p><strong>2° chapter:<strong>

"Aaaaah, so bored..." yawned Luffy as he awakened from his nap on the figurehead. His third, that day.

Chopper stared at him curious. "Luffy?"

"Ah?" he turned to look at him. "What?"

"You look like Zoro."

Another yawn. He was so bored, where were the islands? They had seen none in three days, he wanted adventure!

"Luffy?" repeated Chopper to get his attention.

"Hm?" was the very smart reply of his captain.

"Never mind." He walked towards the kitchen, passing right in front of Zoro. He too was napping, but that was usual for him.

"Aaaaah..." No, he had awakened. Instead, Chopper'eyes had slowly started to close.

_Another yawn and he too would be falling asleep...he was wavering already..._

He kept walking, trying to find Nami to ask her how long they should still wait for the island to be seen. Thank Kami no one had yawned anymore...

"AAAAAH..." a combined yawn from both Zoro and Luffy, great!

Two seconds later, Chopper fell asleep with a loud thump. He had fallen right on his face, a bruise beginning to form on his forehead.

_Ah, the power of a yawn_, thought Franky as he walked to the helm to check their route.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later...<em>

Sanji hummed softly as he prepared tea and cookies for his dear Nami-san.

"My lovely cream cake! It would be beautiful if she gave me a kiss as a thank you..." he said to himself.

"You talk on your own like a madman, now? YOHOHOHO!"

"AAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"It would be nice if she gave you her panties for me, though..." Brook continued.

Sanji growled, annoyed. He looked at the clock: Nami-swan always took her tea at five sharp, she would be angry if he was late so he had to hurry. Otherwise, he could say goodbye to his kiss!

He was putting the teapot on the tray when a piercing scream destroyed his ears, making him let the teapot crash on the ground. He looked at Brook, a surprised expression on both's faces.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, standing up and rushing out of the kitchen.

"IIIIIIIIIIISLAAAAAAAAAAAND! At last, adventure! Adventure!" it was Luffy.

_Baka..._but it didn't matter. They were approaching their first island in the New World, it was normal to be so excited, especially for a guy like Luffy. It couldn't be long before they docked, so he and Brook reached everyone else on deck. Nami was giving instructions already.

"Okay, everyone. Listen to me. This is Sonoba Island, an autumn island." She said, while unrolling a map...no, it was a sketchy scheme of their route, full of blue points he presumed were islands. Showing it to everyone, she indicated the first point. "We're here. This island is an obligated choice for every pirate who's heading towards Raftel, no matter which route they takes later. So this means..."

"...since a huge number of pirates docked on this island, we don't know what we could find." Interrupted her Robin.

"Exactly – said Nami – there could still be pirates, but there's a possibility the Navy has a base here, due to the elevated number of criminals. So we must be careful, do NOT mess with people."

* * *

><p>Robin didn't feel at ease as she walked around town with Nami. People around them were staring at them, whispering to each other in fear. She had thought that living in the New World would have meant that, because of the high amount of dangerous islands, no one would be afraid of some pirates, but obviously she was wrong. Maybe they were even more afraid than the ones on the other side of the Red Line had been.<p>

Well, she couldn't blame them: the pirates who ruled in the New World were far stronger. And when they would start meeting their enemies..._Oh, my..._

"Let's stop for a moment." She asked.

"What's the matter, Robin?" Nami replied.

"I realised that...um" Maybe it was not the right place to talk, considering how the man near them seemed to slightly turn toward them to hear. "I'll tell you later, now I need to buy the newspaper. We should be always aware of certain things now that we got to this point."

Nami looked at her a bit confused, until she remembered their talk from before. She understood what she meant. They would fight with dangerous enemies from now on, they couldn't afford ignorance anymore.

So they decided to buy the newspaper and immediately return to the ship. Then they would have to examine it completely, looking for every kind of information they could gather. Asking around was out of question.

"How long for the Log Pose?" Robin asked. They had to leave that island before someone called the marines. They didn't know who could eventually show up if a battle started.

"Actually, we could leave as soon as we can. Though I think it's strange for it to only take two hours to magnetise." Said Nami with a frown.

"It's better this way." Replied Robin.

* * *

><p>The chef couldn't believe his eyes. Never in his life he had met such a hungry customer. He kept ordering tons and tons of meat without even a pause between a dish and the other.<p>

"Ossan, more meat!" here he was again.

"Wait a moment, young boy! You have money to pay all this food, haven't you?"

The boy with the straw hat nodded convinced. " Hai, I have it. Look." And with that, he pulled out an imprecise amount of notes. "Are these enough?"

"I don't think so." He replied.

"What?" the boy exclaimed, suddenly pale.

"Don't worry. The difference is not high, so you'll just have to work for me for a day or two..."

The boy stood up. "I can't! I have to leave this island in three hours!"

The other customers looked up at them, until a man stood up from his place and reached them. "What is the matter, sir?"

"Oh, nothing. The young boy doesn't have enough money to pay, I'll deal with him. Please relax and enjoy the rest of your meal." Answered the chef politely.

"I'll pay for him." The man proposed.

"Sir? Are you sure?" the chef stared at him confused.

"Sure, he seems a nice boy. I'm sure he didn't mean to create problems" he answered.

Luffy smiled. Well, he was lucky today!

"THANK YOU, SIR! Goodbye ossan, nice meal!" he said before running away at the speed of light.

"Wait!...um." the chef screamed, trying uselessly to stop him.

"It's better like this, believe me." Said the man "That boy is Strawhat Luffy, that pirate from East Blue."

The chef froze. "What? THAT Strawhat? He looks different from two years ago, how did you recognize him?"

"I'm a journalist, so I had already seen more recent photos...Well, here's your money. I guess I have an article to write."

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_wo days later..._

The Strawhats were in the kitchen, eating one of Sanji's delicious meals, when Robin and Nami decided to talk with the crew about their situation.

"Guys, Robin and I have something important to say." Said Nami.

"Uh? What is it?" asked Zoro, a suspicious look on his face. "You didn't mess with someone, did ya? Because I won't help you."

"Nothing of what you're thinking, Zoro-san." Answered Robin.

"Then what's the matter?" asked Usop.

"We realized we still don't know anything about the current situation, or our enemies, or who is in power. Nothing at all. So we bought a newspaper, trying to collect as much information as possible."

Franky looked at Robin, with a serious expression. "Something tells me this won't be nice. What have you found out?"

"Being with Luffy's father, I had access to a lot of information and I was able to be constantly informed on the main events. I know for certain the four emperors are the ones from two years ago: Shanks, Kaido, Big Mom and Blackbeard, who replaced Whitebeard two years ago. But the rest, I had to do research with Nami. Of all the supernovas that left Fishmen Island, only three or four are still running for the title of Pirate King." At her side, Nami tensed and lowered her gaze, staring at her shoes.

"Basil Hawkins, Trafalgar Law and X Drake. They are currently following a different route, so it's probable we'll meet them later ."

Everyone looked at her, analyzing the news they were being given. She was glad they were taking things seriously for once. A mistake and they all would be lost, never to be seen again.

"But you said three OR four – thought aloud Usop – what does this mean? Who's the fourth?" Nami looked up at him and answered.

"Eustass Kidd. He too had taken our route, though not as fast as the others, because it seems he dwelled on some massacres. But now he's not directed toward Raftel anymore. Apparently, he's going back following the same path." She explained, indicating a page of the newspaper. It showed a copy of his bounty, higher than the last time they had met him. It was still higher than Luffy's.

"I don't think he just gave up, arriving this far and then abandon everything would be stupid and insane." Considered Brook.

"It doesn't matter what he's doing – replied Zoro – if he does such things, it means he has the power to do them. He's powerful enough to go back to the Red Line and start his voyage all over now have to wonder whether this power allows him to stand out against the strongest ones or not. Power is not always a synonym of strenght."

"What do you think, captain?" he asked then, throwing a glance at Luffy.

"Hmm, even if we knew more, now we can't do anything. I guess we'll figure it out when we'll meet him."

Hearing Luffy's words, Sanji frowned.

"You said 'we'll meet him' as if he's coming back on purpose to meet us." Luffy stared at him for a long time, a heavy silence falling on them.

"...Eh? Really?"

* * *

><p>Kidd walked into the navigation room, where Killer was talking with some of his men about the direction they were going while examining the map. He knew from the newspaper Mugiwara was following the same route and that made things easier for him. Had he taken a different course, it would have taken longer to reach him.<p>

"Right now, we're not too far." Was saying his first mate. "Four island at maximum."

"Three. He left Sonoba Island two days ago." He interrupted him, showing him the daily.

"That island only takes a few hours for the Log Pose to magnetise, but the next one will take some days. We'll gain a lot of time." Replied Killer.

"Hmm. Without stopping at every island, how many days are there until we reach them?" asked Kidd.

"With our current speed, I would say more or less six days."

_This isn't good._ He didn't want to lose too much time, he couldn't if he wanted to keep up with those three bastards.

"Our current speed, you said?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said Killer confused.

"It's not enough. I want full speed, give the order." Killer disagreed.

"We're going pretty fast already. I don't think it's a good id..." he suddenly stopped when Kidd looked at him with a murderous glare. He sighed, there was no way to talk with him when he was like that.

He walked out and gave the order to the crew. Luckily for him, Kidd had decided to remain in the room. He had to remove the picture of the red chick from Kidd's pillow before he could see it. _He would tease him another time_, he thought while he quickly tiptoed to his captain's room.

* * *

><p><em>The reviewer's corner:<em>

**Awsme Grl: **Thank you for your compliments! I have a very defined plot in my mind, so you'll just have to read to find out how things will turn out. I also hope to surprise you XD

**Fluffystuff101324: **Thanks, I had imagined you to be a fan of this couple because I had seen your reviews in goldbullet's story...and you added me in your Author alert list before I even published my story, thanks for your trust! Hurray for the KiddxNami shippers!

**goldbullet: **Yes, I can't believe I did it! I'm glad you appreciate the set up, I actually thought a lot about that because I wanted it to be realistic...I can't tell you if that enemy is who you're talking about or not though, sorry! I'm also glad you liked the Kidd and Killer scene, I wanted exactly the reaction you had! I have my own plans for Killer's character, I have always imagined him like this, I couldn't resist!

**someone:** Whoever you are, I'm glad you liked it. I just hope I can keep up with your expectations, ^_^!

And a special thank also to Neko-chichi, Misz Laidback much, moonlit mage and Kagome Echizen Fan, who added me in their favourite list/story alert list (I hope I didn't forget someone), and to the ones who only read my story. Don't be afraid to review, I accept all opinions! Until the next chapter, ciao ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, here I am with the new chapter! The last one wasn't a success, but it's okay...things are starting to move, so maybe this one will be better. You decide. The desclaimer is always the same...**

* * *

><p><strong>3° chapter:<strong>

Kidd sighed as he entered the bar. God knew how much he wanted a beer, right now. He was fucking tired. Thankfully, there was only one day till he met the brat. Strawhat had had no problems with Marines or else so far, so he had travelled pretty fast. That had spared him more days of non-stop navigation.

_Another day like those and the crew would have mutinied. Fuck._

Sighing again, he opened the fridge and took a bottle of frozen beer, then plumped down on the couch. Before he could even open the bottle, Killer came in.

"You follow me everywhere recently. You want to become my mother?" he said irritated.

"Just wanna keep a look on you, that's all. You're not behaving normally lately." Replied quietly Killer.

"Hmm, I guess."

Killer watched him for a few seconds, then took another beer from the fridge and sat beside him.

"You seem nervous. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm tired." Said Kidd before taking a sip.

"Well, that's obvious. You trained like hell these past days. But I want to know why."

Kidd didn't feel like replying to his friend. So he wouldn't have done it, even if it meant having Killer stare at him all night like a worried mommy, even if it meant he would want to strangle him at some point.

He thought that maybe if he pretended to have fallen asleep, he would leave or fall asleep himself. He slowly started to close his eyes and relaxed. After ten minutes of complete silence, he dared to open his eyes again. He was still there and wide awake, what the hell?

"You used to use that trick when we were kids, did you really think I would have fallen for it?" asked him Killer with an ironic tone in his voice.

"I hoped, actually." He said.

Killer almost facepalmed. "Don't act so childlish, it doesn't suit you. I might start to think you feel lonely."

"That's the last of my problems. If I don't defeat Mugiwara, I'll have to start all over again. I'll lose all the power I gained in these two years in less than a few minutes." He told him, his gaze lost somewhere on the wall.

"It's a bit late now, don't you think? If you had doubts, you should have thought about it before you almost killed the guys out of work. They would lynch you if they heard what you're saying."

Still, Killer thought, he hadn't denied feeling lonely. On the contrary, he implicitly said he was.

"You should go to sleep – he continued – you need to rest for tomorrow."

Kidd rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom."

"Ah ah, very funny." Answered Killer, standing up and turning to the door. "By the way, if you're lonely, found yourself a woman."

"A fuck would do nothing." Said Kidd.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was referring to a relationship. You know, love, loyalty and all that shit..."

"I know what a relationship is! Thanks for the lesson, but my answer is no. I'm a pirate, a murderer and a bastard: a woman would just make me apoplectic with anger. And even if I wanted, there is no such thing as a fearless enough woman who wouldn't run away. I don't care, anyway." Commented Kidd.

"It's because of your attitude. But I guess it's your choice." With that said, Killer left him alone.

Kidd sighed. He had misunderstood everything, he just wanted to kill Mugiwara and mantain his status at the same time. It was all messed up, but he would manage one way or the other.

* * *

><p>"Are you all ready?"<p>

"Yes, captain. Strawhat is already on the island, and Eustass is due to arrive tomorrow, in the early morning."

He looked at his crew: after so much time passed facing worthless pirates, they were all anxious to fight someone who would keep up with them. He had assigned certain specific enemies to everyone. It wasn't that he didn't trust their strength, he just wanted to be sure of the results of the fight. Each of them would face three pirates to five, so he could concentrate on the two captains. Lucky for him, they weren't exactly buddies.

"From the moment Eustass Kidd arrives, we'll keep an eye on both of them. As soon as they meet, we'll set in and surround them. They won't have a way out. We'll kill the men, if you want to keep the women I don't care. Questions?"

His sniper answered: "No, cap'n."

"Good. I want everyone on location tomorrow morning. Do not fail."

* * *

><p>The Thousand Sunny was anchored in a quiet port that morning. That part of the island was more isolated than the rest, so they had preferred to dock where nobody would disturb them.<p>

It was early and the sun was still rising, creating a beautiful mix of orange, rose and the remnant blue of the night. That day promised to be nice and sunny, the temperature was perfect and the atmosphere was so relaxed that the crew awoke with the birds singing.

The crew, though, was far from relaxed. They had seen three islands so far and how many enemies had they met? ZERO, none at all.

_It's disturbing._ Thought Zoro after waking up on deck.

Everyone was accumulating an incredible amount of tension, and if something, even minimal, had to happen they would all explode. They had to pay attention not to provoke the others, in particular Nami, Sanji and Zoro himself. Luffy was mainly bored and pouted all the time, but even he had realized that making Sanji angry by costantly asking meat would have resulted in a disaster. The others were just too calm themselves to cause problems.

This wasn't good, something would come up soon. He could say it from the goosebumps he had every time he thought about it. Like now, his hair was almost standing on end. Almost.

He had a bad feeling.

But thinking about it continuously wasn't good either, so he stood up and decided to wait Sanji in the kitchen for breakfast. He would enjoy this rare silence on the comfy green sofa.

One hour later, Sanji showed up starting to cook for the crew. That meant everyone would be there soon.

They both kept quiet for a while, but now the silence was tense. Uncomfortable, even for him.

"You're up early. Something up?" asked Sanji suddenly.

Zoro didn't even look at him. "Just woke up before usual, that's all." He didn't know if the ero-cook believed him, though. He bet the answer was NO.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Sanji asked again. He didn't have to explain what he was referring to.

"Hmm. I can't wait to cut something, it's too peaceful lately."

Curly-brow didn't answer. He just lit a cigarette and finished to prepare their meal.

* * *

><p>His room was wrapped in darkness when he woke up. There were no windows nor portholes, and he liked it like that. He raised his head and gave a look at the door: he couldn't hear a single noise from outside, so it was still too early to get up.<p>

_Thank God. At least another hour of sleep, please._

And with that thought, he turned in his sheets and tried to fall asleep again.

It wasn't long before someone decided to die by knocking violently on his door. He didn't give it a thought at first, just hoping that whoever it was would have given up sooner or later, but then the knocking became more and more insisting until he couldn't take it anymore.

He grunted loudly enough for the bother to hear. He wanted to sleep in his warm bed, what the hell was wrong with that dickhead?

The knocking persisted. Growling, he slowly got up, turned on the lantern and wore his pants. Then he took his gun and prepared to pull the trigger, ready to dig a hole in the head of the prick and go back to sleep.

The knocking had a rhythmic cadence now, as if he was being teased. But they would stop as soon as they saw the gun on their forehead, guaranteed.

Quickly opening the door, he pointed the gun, just to lower his arm at the sight of the man in front of him.

"Good morning! Today is the big day! Happy?"

Kidd stared at him with a distraught glare for more or less five minutes. Then he shutted the door in his face, not before saying: "Fuck off."

Killer chuckled, before starting to knock again. They had arrived at destination, at last, and that lazy ass of his captain still hadn't showed up... He would have sworn he would have flown on the island the very moment they had docked.

_Apparently, he prefers to sleep_, he thought resigned.

The door suddenly opened again, but this time Kidd was fully dressed, visibly sleepy and with a growling stomach.

_Or maybe not._

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Half past seven." Killer replied. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know if I had to kill ya or not."

Killer didn't say anything, knowing he wouldn't have done it anyway. Not to him.

"Let's eat. Then we'll go looking for him." He ordered. Killer could just nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Aww, Nami! I wanted to explore the island!" complained Luffy.<p>

"No way! Stay here and guard Sunny, we won't take long anyway!" yelled Nami.

"Aww!" Luffy pouted for a while, but then just stayed on the ship like he has been told.

"Ok. We have to buy groceries and supplies. Let's go. And stay together." Nami instructed.

When they all entered the village, no one paid attention to them luckily, even if they were a large group. Seeing that, Nami relaxed considerably. The last island had been a living hell because of the aggressive villagers. That one was a lot better.

They had just begun to buy wood for Franky in case of necessity when they heard a familiar voice.

"When are we going to buy meat?"

"AAAH! LUFFY!" Chopper shouted, finding Luffy's head between his antlers.

"Oi, Mugiwara. I thought you were staying on the Sunny!" said Franky.

"Nah, it was boring. I prefer to come with you guys." Luffy answered.

"And who said you could leave the ship?" Nami asked annerved.

"Me. I'm the captain, ain't I? I decide what to do!" he said with a huge smile.

"Well, since you're putting it like this..." said Sanji with the cigarette between his lips.

"Yosh, that's right. – he replied, standing up and looking around – Hey, why the villagers are behaving like that?"

Everyone turned to see what he was referring to. He was right, it seemed like people were trying to hide in their houses. They were all running away in the opposite direction to theirs.

"Looks like something's happening there." Said Zoro, a grin on his face and his hands on his swords.

"At last. – agreed Sanji – I couldn't wait anymore. A fight will relieve the stress."

"Then it's settled. Let's go seeing what's happening down there. Come on!" Luffy said, running straight into the danger.

"Wait for us, Luffy!" Usop shouted while he too started to run, followed by the rest of the crew.

Nami couldn't believe it. He had grew up, but he still acted before thinking, like he used to do two years ago!

"Hurry up!" shouted their captain. While catching up with him, Nami swore she would kill him before that day's end.

They ran for five minutes before finding something. Or someone.

They had reached the main square of the village and by then the inhabitants had all disappeared. In front of them there was a bunch of pirates, seated on a broken bench apparently doing nothing.

"Do you think they're the reason why everyone ran?" Robin asked softly.

"Probably. Who the hell are they, anyway?" Sanji replied.

"No idea...Well, there's only a way to know." Luffy answered. With his brilliant idea, he did two more steps toward them.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked.

The crew could just look at him, shocked. As usual. For a moment they had thought he had something smart on his mind, what a bunch of idiots they were...

The pirates turned to look at him only to suddenly stand up, eyes open wide.

"It's him, we found him! – they started shouting to no one – Boss! We found Mugiwara!"

Luffy frowned.

"Hey, it's not true. I found you first!" he yelled.

The pirates didn't mind him, they only kept to call for their boss, repeating that they had finally found him.

"Huh? I don't understand – said Luffy confused, turning to his crew – How do they know me? I never saw them in my whole life!"

They were confused as well, not knowing what to tell him. They could just stare at Luffy's deep frown with no explanation for what was happening.

In the meanwhile, those weird guys had stopped their senseless shouting. It was that fact that induced Franky and Chopper to take their look away from him, concentrating on what was happening behind him. What they saw terrified them.

"Franky, Chopper...what's up?" asked Luffy, more confused every passing second.

"FOUND YA, BASTARD!" said a dark voice behind him.

Luffy immediately turned, prepared to punch whoever it was who dared to challenge him. He didn't expect this one person, though. At least, not that soon and not on that island.

So in the end he had been right, he WAS coming back for them. However, it was better to behave cluelessly.

"Eustass Kidd, what brings you here? I thought you were way ahead of me." He provoked him. There was no way his enemy would let him go without a fight. He had told him, that day at the Auction House, that he would have shown no pity to him. He wouldn't show it either.

"I am, brat! I just came back to kill you, aren't you happy?" Kidd replied, a disturbing grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you! But I don't think I'm worth the disturb. Maybe you should just go back from where you came!" said Luffy. Then, suddenly, he threw himself toward his opponent, his punch ready to hit him violently.

He smirked when he saw with the corner of the eye his crew launching themselves in the fight. He smirked even more when he saw Kidd attacking him as well, his crew along with him.

A few more seconds, and he would have hit him hard. Luffy filled his arm with all his strenght, ready to hurt his enemy.

Only five seconds...he was more and more near.

He was there by now so he started moving forward his arm.

Here he was...

A violent explosion suddenly made them both stop at the last second, leaving them astonished. The air started to fill with smoke and dust, until nobody could see anything anymore.

"GUYS! – Luffy screamed – GUYS, ARE YOU OKAY?" Someone answered him, but he couldn't distinguish the voice, it seemed distant and kept coughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" He heard Kidd yell somewhere in front of him. He could only see gray, but fortunately the air moved from the explosion went thinner fast.

Everyone kept shouting, trying to understand where the others were. That until, seconds before they could see clearly again, they heard something that made them all shut up. A laughing, one Luffy had already heard.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHA!"

The air became clean, only for them to wish it never had. Because now they could see how bad their situation was. A shiver ran down Luffy's spine.

_Damn! _He thought. _We're surrounded._

* * *

><p><em>The reviewer's corner:<br>_

**Awsme Grl:** Glad you liked it, I was not so sure about that chapter...I'm happy you appreciated the serious Luffy, but don't forget Luffy's always Luffy, ahah! About the reporter, it's possible he'll appear again but I'm still thinking about it. The main idea with him was to accentuate a bit the fact that the newspaper is probably the only way for pirates to be informed about their enemies and other things. And well, in some ways you could say Nami is in some kind of danger, but she's always in danger so she won't mind...am I right, Nami?

And also thanks to: Neko-chichi, Misz Laidback much, moonlit mage, Kagome Echizen Fan, lulus-love and even the ones who just read. See you the next chapter, ciao ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! Sorry I disappeared, I was on holiday and unfortunately I had no computer to update. I hope this chapter will make you want to forgive me ^_^. **The desclaimer is always the same...****

* * *

><p><strong>4° chapter:<strong>

_They were in deep shit_, thought Kidd.

Of all the moments he could have shown up, that fat asshole had decided to do it now! Didn't he have someone else to play with? He didn't have time to mess around, he just wanted to slaughter Strawhat and go back to his destination...

He looked around him to analyze the situation he was in. Blackbeard was at his left and the crew surrounded them from the roofs. Monkey D. Luffy and his crazy crew were right in front of him. Killer and his men were still behind him.

_Fuck, they were like rats in a trap._

Running away wouldn't have been a possibility even if they had it. He was a fighter, he would fight until the end!

The only problem was the fact that he had no idea if he could beat Teach or not... He was stronger than before, but surely so was his enemy and he didn't even know his level or his attacks. _Fuck._

Kidd glared at Strawhat. The brat would better not interfere.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" Blackbeard interrupted his thoughts. A strange man with the white face and earrings answered him.

"It seems we caught them in the middle of something, didn't we?" Kidd already hated him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" yelled Strawhat, visibly annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? – answered Teach – Your death. I want the both of you to die."

Kidd was getting angrier and angrier. What business did he have with him?

"And the reason would be?" he asked. Teach smiled.

"You're a pain in the ass, that's why. You're endangering my position, and I won't allow it. That's why I decided to cancel you from this world."

Hearing those words, Strawhat snapped.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do it, sorry." He said getting ready to fight.

"Enough talking. If you want to kill us, you'll have to fight!" Kidd started to attract every piece of metal he could reach to form his "arm". Killer, behind him, prepared to attack. It was a matter of istants.

But when he was almost ready, something red flashed, hiding Blackbeard from his sight. Strawhat had attacked him first.

"GOMU GOMU NO...ROCKET!"

He would have hit him too, if Teach hadn't blocked his arm and tossed him against the wall of a house.

Kidd sniggered. "That will teach you not to interfere with someone else's fight. Now stand back."

His metal arm was ready. He only had to crush that bastard, and his men would take care of the rest of the crew.

He never made it though, because Blackbeard preceded him.

"BLACK HOLE!"

Everything went black. He couldn't see anything, damn! He could only hear that disgusting laugh!

"Let's begin." He heard him say. What the hell was he going to do?

Suddenly something started to attract him toward the voice. It was like being sucked back. He tried to resist it, but to no avail. That sensation was nauseating. Then something else happened.

"LIBERATION!" he heard him scream.

He was crushed to the ground, so violentely that for a moment he thought he had some broken bones. He grunted loudly and closed his eyes in pain.

When he opened them, he could see again.

Only Strawhat had been crushed to the ground like him. Their crews were fighting with Blackbeard's men, even though he couldn't understand if they were winning or losing.

That meant Teach wanted to fight them personally, both him and the brat.

"Oi, Kidd!" Luffy shouted. "We can't beat him if any of us fights for himself! As much as I hate saying this, we should cooperate! Just this time!"

Kidd refused. He knew their common enemy would kill them with extreme easiness, but he would be damned if he cooperated with the man he wanted to beat the most!

"The fuck are you saying, idiot? There's no way in hell I'll do that! And now stay away, I'll beat him on my own!" He answered, pushing Strawhat far from him.

At his side, Blackbeard laughed again. That guy was annoying him to no end.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" he screamed, recreating his giant metal arm.

"You both behaving like this will make things easier than I had originally thought, ZEHAHAHA!"

_That was it. Blackbear__d was no longer supposed to live_,thought Kidd. He raised his arm and threw him a powerful punch.

"BLACK WALL!"

Kidd frowned confused as a dark wall blocked his attack. "What is this?"

"His most powerful technique, you idiot!" Strawhat's voice reached him, before a punch reached him too. Kidd slammed into someone, but stood up immediately, not caring who had cushioned his fall.

Monkey D. Luffy was now facing Teach instead of him.

"How can you think you can beat him – he heard him say – if you don't even know his attacks? Uh?"

"SHUT UP! YOUR FIRST ATTACK WAS USELESS!"

"SO WAS YOURS!"

_Fuck! Why did he keep discussing with the brat?He was only losing his patience, and Teach staring at them with a satisfied look wasn't helping either. _He knew by arguing they were doing his game, but he absolutely refused to fight side by side with Strawhat again! Once was more than enough!

"ZEHAHAHA! – _he loathed that laugh_ – Don't worry, you guys! In a few second there will be nothing more for you to discuss!"

He had something on his mind, Kidd was sure of it. He wouldn't like it...

"It doesn't matter if you have haki or if you're the strongest of the Old World. I have the powers of two devil fruits, don't you remember? Both mine and Whitebeard's fruits." Kidd shivered, Strawhat next to him gasped. Teach talked again.

"I think a seaquake will do." With that said, everything started to tremble.

Kidd was starting to panick, Teach wanted them to drown and with a seaquake they would have no way to escape! The entire island would be submerged and his ship was too far for them to reach it in time...

He gave a look at Strawhat. He too seemed to have realised.

What could they do now? He already heard the sound of the water!

Teach kept laughing from the roof he was on. That was all it'd take to kill them, some water. His men knew what to do, he didn't have to worry about them. Most of them were big enough to survive, anyway.

_There it was_. He could start to see a huge wave at the borders of the island. It was fast, very fast, and for the first time Teach was genuinely glad he had manage to steal this power from Newgate.

"Well, my friends. It's time for me to go. I'm afraid we won't be able to see each other anymore, ZEHAHAHAHA!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" He heard Strawhat yelling, while he ran away in order not to fall from his own attack. A few more seconds and the wave would have unloaded its force on them. The sound of water was like the sound of victory to him.

_Wait, what's this noise?_

He turned back trying to understand what was going on. _Fuck, the water was turning into ice! __Aokiji had reached him there!_

The giant wave had stopped in the middle of its fall, failing to hit his enemies. But now he couldn't make up for that, he had to set sail and go away immediately. Two enemies of that caliber, he could manage. But three enemies, whose one was the fleet admiral himself...no, even he wouldn't have survived.

* * *

><p>"Sir, he's escaping!" Aokiji opened his eyes, sleepy as always.<p>

"Then just follow him. If I don't catch him soon, only God knows what he could do with those powers of his."

"But Sir...it seems he was fighting with other pirates, shouldn't we catch them too?" his underling proposed.

"We could...but if we got distracted with sops, we'd lose the main prize. Don't you think?" Aokiji replied.

"Yes Sir. We'll change our route immediately!"

"Good" he said, giving the island a quick look before concentrating on capturing Blackbeard.

* * *

><p>Kidd couldn't believe his eyes. Teach had flewn. He had flewn with all the jerks of his crew. HE HAD FLEWN AFTER INTERRUPTING THE FIGHT FOR WHICH HE HAD GIVEN UP HIS PLANS!<p>

_What was wrong with just wanting a good fight? Well, at least his men had let off steam_, he thought while turning towards his crew. He hadn't paid attention to is surroundings at all...

_...Maybe I should have..._

There wasn't a single man standing on his feet apart from Killer, but even he was quite beaten. Kidd had the sensation he had escaped this massacre out of pure luck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his first-mate.

"Not so good, that's for sure...maybe I should ask your girlfriend to cheer me up a bit."

"You're feeling too well in my opinion! Trying to be funny even in times like this..." Kidd replied, exasperated.

_He would shut __his mouth completely one of those days...his girlfriend here, his girlfriend there, WHAT THE FUCK?_

"No need to be jealous. – Killer teased him more, then stared at their enemies – They were beaten just like us anyway..."

Hearing that, Kidd smirked. At least he could see them all in pain and humiliated, though he had hoped to see Strawhat in the same conditions...

He turned toward his enemy. He was helping his crew to stand up with a worried look on his face. As if feeling his stare on him, Strawhat turned to look at him.

"We must talk, don't go anywhere." He said.

"I have nothing to tell you." Kidd replied coldly.

"Well, I do. So don't think about going away before I did."

"Don't fucking order me around!"

"I don't. I have something to propose to you, actually." The brat said. Kidd gave him a questioning stare.

"We docked at the North's port. When you cool down, meet me there and we'll talk. We'll stay on this island for... how long, Nami?" said he, asking his navigator.

"We still have five days left." The red-haired woman answered.

Kidd looked at her. _Yeah, he recognised her from the wanted poster. It didn't do justice to her._ He thought, giving her a complete check-up.

Strawhat kept blabbering but he wasn't listening. _Damn, she was sexy._ He kept that train of thoughts during all his scanning until he met her face. She was staring at him with an annoyed look. Obviously, she didn't appreciate the extra attention. Like he cared...he sneered, only to see her thinning her angry eyes.

"I won't wait a day more. See ya."

Kidd awoke from his reverie, realising he had no clue about what Strawhat had told him. Guess Killer would have told him later. In the meanwhile, his enemy had turned to go back to his ship along with his crew. _What did he want to propose_, he wondered, while watching them in the distance.

* * *

><p>Nami could still feel his eyes on her as they walked away. She was furious, what was the matter with that pervert, looking at her like that? He hadn't even cared to hide his actions!<p>

She turned towards the place that had been their battlefield just a few minutes before.

He was still looking at her! That jerk! Never in her life being stared at had been such an annoyance...

She still didn't know what Luffy had in mind, but a part of her hoped Eustass Kidd wouldn't show up at all!

* * *

><p><em>The reviewer's corner:<em>

**someone: **Thanks, in fact he's quite difficult to depict. I always fear to exagerate when it comes to him. Keep following me, it makes me happy!

**Awsme Grl: **Yeah, Teach is always in the way, isn't he? Anyway, here...your wish is satisfied! It took me ages to write the battle in a good way, but I think I made it. I hope.

And also thanks to: Neko-chichi, Misz Laidback much, moonlit mage, Kagome Echizen Fan, lulus-love, sodapopgirly83, Tristilla ex Tenebrae, Elizabeth S. Slytherin and even the ones who just read. See you the next chapter, ciao ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, I hope you'll still enjoy and review! I'd like to know what you think, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>5° chapter:<strong>

Kidd was walking back and forth in his room. He had a feeling. He couldn't say if it was bad or good but he had it. And it was stressing.

What in the world could Strawhat want to propose? To him of all people?

He had no clue. He didn't want to be fooled, what if he went there and then Mugiwara attacked him, or even worse captured him, because he had been a careless idiot?

_So...to go or not to go? That was the quest..._

Oh, shit! Now he only missed the skull!

_To tell the truth..._he moved his gaze to a corner in his room, occupied by a big pile of skulls. Skulls of particular hated enemies.

_Sometimes he thought he was too much resentful. Who cared, anyway..._

Keeping to watch at the pile, an image of himself with a skull in his hand flashed his mind, the fog surrounding him like...wait a sec, WHAT? What was he thinking? The hell would freeze before he did that.

At his thoughts he shivered, disgusted. Staying in there was making him crazy, maybe some fresh air would help him.

He put on his coat and walked out of the room. The weather had gotten worse and it would have rained soon.

Goodbye, fresh air...

"Hey!" Killer's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Hm." He answered.

"So, are we going or not?" Killer asked him.

"Huh? Where?"

"To Mugiwara's."

"I don't know – Kidd said – What do you think?"

Killer didn't reply. He was staring at the sea, as if it would give him the answer...

"Well, we could always listen to what he has to say and then choose to refuse or accept. Besides, there's the possibility we will be obliged to accept..."

"Why is that?" Kidd asked.

"The log-pose..."

"What about it?"

Killer hesitated a bit, looking away from him.

"The log-pose...demagnetized."

Kidd blinked. Demagnetized? What the fuck did that mean?  
>"Are you kidding me?"<p>

"I wish I could." Replied Killer.

"SHIT! How did it happen?" Kidd asked.

"I-I think...we went too far from our route, so..."

"No way! It can't be possible! You know what? It must be broken, that's it."

"Quit it, Kidd! – Killer interrupted him – Just face the truth, it's your fault! Now you'll deal with the consequences of your actions." And then he left him there like the asshole he was.

Kidd didn't reply. His first-mate was right, as always. He had acted without thinking, out of mere rivalry. Well, he guessed there was nothing else he could do. Sighing, he walked down to the dry land, swallowing his pride.

* * *

><p>"Do you still think he'll come?" asked Sanji.<p>

Luffy moved his gaze from his snack, placing it instead on his cook's face.

"Of course! – he replied with an offended tone – My instinct told me and it never fails!"

In front of him, Robin closed her book.

"But four days have already passed and we saw no Captain Kidd..." she said.

"He'll come!" replied Luffy, convinced.

"...and even if he does, you still didn't tell us anything regarding the propose you talked about." Robin continued.

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"That's right. If you have something on your mind, you must tell us. I don't want to get caught unprepared." Added Zoro.

Luffy blinked, confused.

"But...I thought you had understood..."

"Understood? What should we have understood ?" asked Chopper.

Luffy frowned.

"Come on, guys. Don't you get it?"

Now it was his nakama's turn to blink in confusion. He sighed, then turned toward the girls.

"You had said Kidd was leaving his course, right?"

"Hm, yes:" replied Robin.

"Nami, what does happen when you go too far from the direction indicated by the log-pose?" he kept asking.

"Easy, the log-pose could demagnetize and...WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE?" she screamed, realizing the obvious.

"An how did you know that?" Usop asked skeptically.

"I heard Ray tell something about it to Nami before leaving from the Shabondy Archipelago..." he dismissed it.

"Yeah, but what's the whole point?" Zoro asked.

Luffy suddenly lowered his head and frowned again.

"I thought I had become strong enough to protect you all. I guess I was wrong, Ray only taught me the bases. Blackbeard became a lot stronger too, so the gap between us is still large." He said.

The crew didn't reply. Luffy talked again.

"I know it's strange for me to seek help against an enemy, but as I said, it seems all I learned won't be enough. So if I have to protect you this way, I'll do it. Kidd won't find a new log-pose, not on this island nor on the next ones. He'll need someone to show him the way, and that someone will be us. If he accepts, we'll travel together until Blackbeard is beaten. After that, the deal will be broken, as if it never existed."

The crew was speechless. Was he really willing to do something like that for them? How much had he really grown up?

"Luffy..." Chopper whispered with tears in his eyes.

"No, Chopper. You're my nakama, my family. It's only right for me to want to protect you and... huh?"

A sudden noise outside distracted them.

Brook stood up from his seat and walked through the kitchen's door. He came back in almost immediately.

"It seems our captain was right. He's here." He said.

"What? Why now? I'm not finished with my snack!" Luffy complained, paying attention to his food again.

"I wonder if Kidd even understood what you were talking about. He seemed to be thinking to something else while you were talking." Franky said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too – added Usop – Even though, I thought he was looking at Nami."

Hearing that, Nami blushed.

"What are you saying? Why should he look at me of all people? Men like him are mainly interested in fights rather than women, anyway." She said, hoping they would let the topic fall.

"I know what I saw, he was looking at you. Believe me!"

"Would you stop it, please?" Nami shut him up.

"Oi, captain! How long are we letting him wait out there?" asked Zoro.

Nami sighed, relieved. She guessed she would have to reduce his debt a little bit for his help.

"Damn, I forgot!" shouted Luffy. Shoving the last piece of meat in his mouth, he rushed outside of the kitchen, leaving little pieces of food everywhere.

"Watching him pass from such heavy reasoning to such idiotic behaviours scares the shit out of me." Said Sanji.

The others could only nod in agreement with him.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed was the soft, green grass that covered the whole deck.<p>

The second was that that ship was far too tidy and clean to be a pirate ship.

The third one was Monkey D. Luffy standing in front of him, with an annoying know-it-all look on his face, like he never had the doubt he wouldn't come.

"What took you so long?" he heard him ask.

"Mind your own business, brat." he replied.

"Okay, okay...no need to get angry."

"So, you talked about a propose." Kidd said. He wanted to make that torture come to an end as soon as possible.

"Yes, follow me. The others are waiting."

They walked through one of the doors facing the deck and entered in what Kidd recognized as the kitchen. The rest of the crew was sitting on a green sofa or at the long table near it.

"Sit down if you want." said Strawhat.

Kidd hesitated a moment, then sat down at the end of the table.

It had to be clear he was not at ease. Since he came in he kept feeling observed.

He took a few seconds to take a look around him. Strange, no one was looking at him in any particular way. So why did he feel like he was being analysed?

Then a familiar light red appeared at the corner of his eye. The navigator was staring at him, that was why!

He hadn't noticed her yet. Turning towards her, he grinned like he had done the last time, only to see her blush profusely and look away. He was going to comment on that when Strawhat started talking.

"Is your log-pose working?"

_Huh? What kind of question was that?_

"Why do you ask?" asked Kidd in return.

"No reason, I'm just curious. Aren't you a bit too far from your route?" Kidd almost chocked with his own saliva.

The hell? How could he know that? Did the kid read minds or something? He decided not to reply and sighed instead.

"As I thought – said the brat – Here's my propose: Blackbeard has set his mind on our defeat. We'll lead the way for you, since your log-pose is broken. In exchange, you'll fight with me when we meet Teach. What do you say?"

"If I accept your propose, how do you intend to lead me and my crew?" asked Kidd.

"We could travel near each other. I guess it's the most convenient way for the both of us."

Kidd thought for a minute. If he met Teach, he would fight him anyway, so that really was no effort or sacrifice on his part. As for being guided by his rival...well, denying it was useless. He needed someone to show him the way, at least until he found a new log-pose. He hated himself for this, deeply, but...

"I accept..." he said.

At his words, Strawhat look relieved. The rest of the crew kept quiet and calm.

"That's good! – he said – We'll leave the island tomorrow morning."

"...at one condition." Kidd continued.

"Huh?"

Kidd stood up, not wanting to be misunderstood in his intentions.

"Let's make it clear, I don't trust you. No one can assure me you won't run away in the middle of the night, leaving me in deep shit."

Strawhat stood up too.

"So, what do you intend to do?" he asked.

"Simple. Until our agreement isn't broken, I'll stay here, on this ship. So I can make sure you don't try to fool me. Got a problem with that?"

His rival stared at him for a few moments, before shrugging.

"Okay. Take what you need from your ship and make yourself at home. We'll find some place where you can sleep. – he said, looking at his men – Nami, go with him, in case someone needs to talk with you about the route."

The navigator paled. Kidd just chuckled.

My, my, he was lucky today! He guessed he had a really good idea, he though while he walked down the ship with her at his side.

"Come on, let's move." he said, giving her a smack on her butt.

"AAAH! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERV! AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, DON'T LOOK AT ME EITHER, AM I CLEAR?" she screamed, slapping his hand away.

"I'll think about it, kitten." he replied, amused.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTEN, MY NAME IS NAMI!"

"Sure, kitten."

"ASSHOLE!"

He loved how feisty she was!

* * *

><p><em>The reviewer's corner:<em>

**Awsme Grl: **That's right, the two of them has met, and now they're even stuck together! And Kidd will be more and more perv, that's how I imagined he would behave in case he was attracted to a woman. Writing about a romantic, sweet Kidd would have given me shivers...

**Fluffystuff101324: **Yep! She'll have to be a lot patient with him. As you could see, he's already testing her endurance!

And also thanks to: Neko-chichi, Misz Laidback much, Kagome Echizen Fan, lulus-love, Tristilla ex Tenebrae, sodapopgirly83, moonlit mage, Elizabeth S. Slytherin. I wouldn't mind knowing your opinions, too. Also, thanks to the ones who just read. See you the next chapter, ciao ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for being so long, but I had an exam this week and I couldn't write faster. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. As you know, so far I avoided description because I didn't know what Oda-sama had in store for us.**

**Well, now we know ( Warning SPOILER! - ****http:/ img406 . imageshack .us / img406 / 7003 / 565230 . jpg), so I wanted you to tell me what I should do. Which Kidd (and Killer) would you prefer, the one from two years ago or the new one? In the second case, I'll just edit a little this chapter, nothing big, just a sentence or two.**

**With that said, let's go on with the chapter!**

**WARNING: CHAPTER EDITED!**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**° chapter:**

When the Kidd pirates saw their captain come back to the ship, from which he had left without reason, and in company of a woman, they were astonished. What was happening? Who was that woman and why was their boss taking her there? The scene in front of them made them shiver with uneasiness.

In that moment Killer came out of his room.

"Why did you stop working?" he asked the men.

They didn't look at him, keeping their stare on that singular view instead.

"Well?" he insisted.

It was only when they indicated the reason of their astonishment that he understood. They were right, after all. Seeing Kidd with a woman, exposing an amused grin, even though she was shouting all kind of things against him, was rare. _Extremely_ rare. The fact that he didn't show signs of killer intents at her was even more rare.

"Who the hell is that woman?" he heard someone behind him ask.

"If I'm right...she's the future second-in-command." he muttered, not really caring if he was being heard or not.

The crew looked at him, some men dazed and others skeptical.

In the meanwhile, the captain had reached the ship and the woman had suddenly shut up.

Killer now wondered what the famous propose was, and what Kidd had said about it.

"Well? What happened?" he asked him.

Kidd glanced at his crew, suddenly back to work, and kept silent for a few seconds.

"We'll travel together for a while. I'll be on Strawhat's ship to make sure he doesn't screw or something. Now I'll go pack, you can talk about the route with the kitten here."

"AGAIN? DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!" she screamed, furious, as he went to his room.

"You two already have nicknames? How cute." Killer teased her.

"YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled, violently stepping on his foot with her ridiculously high heel.

_Ouch._

Yes, she was the right woman for Kidd. If she didn't end up dead before.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Sanji." Luffy said for the umpteenth time.<p>

"How could I calm down? You asked Nami-swan to go with that brute, ALL ALONE! What if he tries to take advantage of her? What if he hurts her?" Sanji answered, panicking more and more.

"Nah! He knows he can't. And then, why should he do something like that?"

"Why? WHY? Didn't you hear what Franky and Usop told us before? They said they caught him looking at my sweet strawberry cake! I highly doubt he was staring at her innocently!"

"Actually, Franky didn't say that, only Usop." Luffy said.

"Don't change the topic! It's all your fault! Now, with him on our ship, who knows what might happen to her!"

Luffy was going to say he would keep an eye on him, since it was his responsibility, when the door of the library opened, showing a little Chopper with a thoughtful expression.

"Guys, could you answer to a question of mine?" he asked to both.

"Sure, Chopper. Go ahead." Sanji answered kindly.

"Well, you know that I learned human habits and behaviours, since I've lived between humans for a long time. But there's one I really can't understand. I just don't get the meaning of it." Chopper explained.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought once you had understood Luffy's behaviours you would have had no more of this problems." Sanji replied.

"Hey, that's mean!"

"Shut up, Luffy! Now, what is this behaviour you don't understand?"

"Well – Chopper started – what does it mean when someone gives a slap on someone's bottom? I never saw it before today..."

Sanji was confused. What did he see? WHO did he see? He was almost afraid to ask. But Sanji being Sanji, he had to make sure that bottom didn't belong to her Nami-swan.

"Chopper, w-w-who...who did that?" he asked. Chopper gulped.

"Well, don't get mad..."

_Oh, no..._

"... but while they were going to his ship, Kidd did that..."

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no..._

"…to Nami."

Sanji exploded.

* * *

><p>Kidd stuffed his bag with the last cloth and closed it. He knew it was a temporary thing, but he would miss his room. It was his only personal space after all...Who knew where Strawhat wanted him to sleep.<p>

He didn't want to think about it. The torture had revealed to be longer than expected, but it wouldn't last forever...hopefully.

With a sigh and the last glance to his peculiar collection in the corner, he left the room. When he reached the deck only Killer and the kitten were there, talking in front of some map.

"Killer!" he called him. Killer left his place and reached him.

"Yes?"

"Pay attention no one goes near my room."

"Yeah, sure." Killer answered, knowing how jealous he was when his things were involved.

"And keep the men at bay. If there's a problem, use the den-den mushi."

"Don't worry. There won't be problems." His first-mate assured him.

"Then I'll go. Wish me good luck." He said, starting to walk away.

"Good luck. Pay attention to heels."

"What?"

"Nothing – Killer muttered – Remember to control your anger, we can't afford a mess right now."

"Yeah, yeah." Kidd replied, while approaching Strawhat's navigator.

"Let's go." He said. He wasn't in the mood for teasing her, so he just kept silent.

Walking next to him, Nami watched him confused at his sudden serious demeanour. During the outward journey he had teased her constantly with that annoying grin of his and that stupid nickname, now he was all silent. What was he, bipolar?

Not that she was complaining, she preferred him when he was like this. He was even a little cute.

_No, wait. He's not cute, Chopper's cute. He's...slightly appealing, that's the right word._

To confirm her theory, she observed him more. He was well-built, tall and had well-developed muscles. _Well, where he HAD muscles_, she thought eyeing his left arm, now only an agglomeration of metal pieces. _How come I didn't noticed it before?_

Not really caring, she continued her observation and moved her gaze on his face. His hair seemed soft and his eyes revealed a smart mind. Even the scar on his face gave something more to him, some kind of aspect of "man of the world". What a pity he had such a shitty character, alongside with his violent nature...was there so much need to slaughter everyone he met?

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice she said the last thing out loud until it was too late. She just hoped he hadn't heard her. When she raised her head to look at him, she realized he had stopped walking and was staring at her.

"Where does this question come from, may I ask?" he demanded. Damn, what was she supposed to tell him now?

"Ehm...nowhere, I was just...hm, well..."

"That's my way of dealing with a pain in the ass. I won't allow anyone to stand in my way." He said.

"Okay. That's...that's a bit drastic, in my opinion." Nami replied.

"But it's successful all the time. And then, I extremely enjoy slaughtering, so you better not get me on my wrong side. Am I clear?"

Nami was astonished. Was he threatening her? How dared he?

"I will do as I please! Not even my captain tells me what to do, and you sure as hell can't! I won't allow someone as insane as you to treat me like this!" she shouted at him.

Kidd didn't reply, he just kept watching her. Exasperated, Nami decided to gain some more points.

"And this is your punishment for earlier!" she screamed, giving him a powerful slap in the face with the back of her hand that made him turn his head to the side.

Kidd's blood was boiling. That stupid little woman could only thank her lucky star if he couldn't kill her right then and there!

"Listen, you bitch! Try that again and you'll regret it! I'm not someone you can mess with!" he said, walking away and trying to calm down. Nami ran after him.

"Oh, really? You'd be surprised!" she told him.

"Yeah, sure. What would you do? Scratch me? Or you'd just purr?" he teased her.

"Would you stop it with all this kitten shit? It's not funny!"

"Why? It's basically what you are..." he told her. Nami blinked.

"Pardon?"

"You're called The Burglar Cat, you move like a cat, you even look like a cat, in a certain way. What should I call you? Kitten is damn well fitting, after all..." he said.

"Maybe with my own name! You know, I somehow happen to like my name...Moreover, kitten is something a lover would say, not a perv like you!" she complained.

"Does it disturb you?" he asked.

"Yes, it does! Especially if you're the one calling me that!"

"Well, it sure isn't my business, kitten."

Nami couldn't take it anymore. Luckily, there were only a few metres to the Sunny. So the only thing she thought she could do, and actually did, was walking ahead of him, not before having properly squeezed his feet with her heels.

"Come back here, you bitch!"

* * *

><p>Franky had just finished making up a new bed for their guest, when said guest returned, shouting insults to Nami. Thank Kami, Luffy had decided, after the insisting request of Sanji, to make him sleep with them in the men dorms and not somewhere else.<p>

"Don't test my patience ever again!" he heard him scream.

Maybe it was better to go and give an eye to the situation. They needed their navigator now more than ever, after all.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had the same idea. Luffy had stopped fishing and was staring at them, curious as always. Sanji had just come out of the kitchen, ready to kick whoever it was who dared shouting to one of his women.

"Oi, what happened?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, nothing important. He was being disrespectful to me, so I put him in his place!" Nami said.

"It's you who should learn your place!" Kidd replied.

"You're not my captain, I owe you no obedience."

"You'll soon learn to owe me some respect, believe me!"

"Oh, so you can touch me whenever you want, and I should just shut up and put up with your molestations?"

"Don't worry, I won't touch you anymore. I don't think I'll feel like it ever again!" he said. Then turned toward Luffy.

"Where can I put my things?"

"Franky will show you." Luffy said, pointing at his carpenter. Franky nodded and turned.

"Follow me." Kidd slowly walked behind him, a scowl still on his face.

"Nami-swaaaaaaan! Did that brute hurt your feelings? Just one word, and I'll kick him to a pulp, my lovely Nami-swan! My delicious cotton candy! My little sweet honey covered plumcake! My..."

"Sanji, I'll soon have caries because of you." Franky heard her complain.

"Oi, Nami. I don't understand. Why did you get angry at him?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean 'you don't understand', you shitty captain?"

"Luffy, no woman likes to be touched like that!" Nami said.

"But Nami, don't you get it?" Luffy asked.

"No, apparently I don't." She answered.

Franky and Kidd were not too far for them not to hear Luffy's answer.

"That's how a real man tells a woman he likes her!"

Franky turned and saw Kidd blinking. _What the fuck?_

"Where does this shitty idea come from, you idiot?" Sanji asked, retaining his anger.

"It's true. A real man doesn't say such things, so he makes himself clear in other manners."

"And how would you know this, huh?"

"I just know it. I saw Shanks touch Makino's hand once..."

Nami couldn't believe they were talking about something like that.

"That's not the same thing, moron." She told him.

Luffy looked at her, confused.

"It is! Why don't you ask Franky? He'll tell you the same thing!"

"You're damn right, Mugiwara-bro!" Franky shouted.

"See?"

Nami facepalmed. _Idiots._

* * *

><p><em>The reviewer's corner:<em>

**Awsme Grl:** Ahahah, I'm glad I had such a reaction, you know? Even though I think killing him would be too much XD But you were right, Nami needs to hurt 'someone', it helps her with the stress and all...so we're not the ones who get hurt :P

**Fluffystuff101324: **Well, if the chapter before she needed it, now she will need it BAD! I don't know for how long she will be this lucky though...

**Angel: **Woah, those are a lot of requests! I'll see what I can do because university keeps me very busy, so I'll do my best! Also, I'll take your suggestions in consideration, thank you! I'm glad you like my story :)

**Is:** Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! How is life going on? Sorry for being so late, I'm afraid I won't be able to update faster from now on...but I'll try my hardest! **

** Let's go on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**° chapter:**

_(Since no one expressed a preference, I decided to use the timeskip on Kidd too)_

The first night, Kidd couldn't sleep. His situation was so absurd, it was almost obsessing him. Just a few days ago he was travelling on his route, powerful and feared, the nearest one to that fucking Raftel...

Now he was sleeping on his most hated enemy's ship, in the same room with him and his men, hoping for the brat to stop his nightly talk soon and for the robot to stop snoring, the sound similar to a running engine.

Furthermore, his arm had started hurting again, so he had had to take off his fake limb to have some rest.

"...No, it's mine...nooooo...take something else, this is for me..." That was the fourteenth non-sense sentence Strawhat had mumbled in two hours. That situation was going to turn to a goddamn nightmare, he was sure of it. Especially if he thought of the recent scene that day.

_Fucking stupid brat._ He thought while turning on his side, his back to said brat. He could still hear his stupid comments replaying in his head. Hopefully, his crew would take them for what they were: nothing but shit.

Sighing, he turned on the opposite side. He wasn't going to get any sleep for that night, he wasn't at ease on an enemy ship. Not with his enemy in the same room, no matter how deep his sleep was...

So he stood up and headed to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Kidd." He heard his name whispered.

_Ah! So the brat wasn't really sleeping either...was he keeping an eye on him?_ He turned to look at the shape of his body in the darkness.

"What?" He replied.

"...you must respect her. For as long as you stay here." Strawhat said in a firm tone. Then he went back to sleep, as if nothing at all had passed.

Walking out of the room, the cold air hit him in the face. Maybe he should have taken his coat...never mind, he wouldn't take long. Besides, he wanted to be able to think without the sound of the skeleton's farts every five minutes...

Mugiwara was not the classical captain, he thought while he sat on the outside stairs. He didn't have the boss attitude, he behaved more like a friend than a captain. He addressed his nakama as if they were his equals. That had never happened on his ship, the only one who could have that privilege was Killer and only because they were childhood friends. Anything similar from someone else would be considered as a lack of respect, with all the consequences it brought. So at first, he had been quite surprised by this strange behaviour on his enemy's part. The kitten had even said he didn't usually give her orders but he doubted that.

Replaying the scene of that day, he smirked without realising. A kitten...a kitten with a tiger's claws...Mugiwara had definitely good tastes in women, even if he had definitely no clue about it.  
>And he seemed very fond of his navigator, as if he...no, that thought was disturbing, to say the least. Beside, getting to know his avances to her, he would have reacted in some way if he really was... No, he couldn't even think the word, seeing the brat in certain roles was creepy.<p>

Fuck, it had to be that stupid crew's fault! Since he had been there (not even a day), he had only been thinking stupid or senseless things, completely out of character!

Kami, how much he needed to kill someone...or to knock himself out with liquor. He was sure he had seen the first-mate drinking some in the evening.

Hoping there was still something left, he headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A strange noise from the kitchen woke the girls up in the middle of the night.<p>

"It must be Luffy for a midnight snack – said Nami, half asleep – I'll go and throw him out of the kitchen in a minute."

"Don't make too much noise, please." Robin replied, turning in her bed and trying to fall asleep again.

"...hm, 'kay..." She yawned and got out of her warm bed with fatigue. Damned Luffy, she would kill him slowly!

Still in the world of dreams, she took her time to reach the kitchen. Why was she the only one, beside Robin, who had heard him? Did the guys really sleep that deep?

Restraining herself from snorting out loud, she finally reached the incriminated room, ready to break the door down and beat her captain till dawn.

The problem was...she didn't find the captain she thought she would have found. In front of her, Eustass Kidd was shamelessly ravaging Sanji's kitchen, apparently looking for something that obviously couldn't wait till morning. More precisely, he was trying to open the fridge wide with his powers. Luckily, the lock, as well as the fridge, was made of a special material, to prevent Luffy and his incredible hunger to open it too easily. That implied no metal.

"Would you mind telling me what you're looking for with such an Herculean effort?" she asked him with a mocking tone.

Hearing her words, the man froze.

_Wow, the night was getting better and better._ Not only had he been caught while he failed to open a stupid fridge, but he had been caught by the only person in the whole fucking ship he didn't want to be caught by!

"Well? – she insisted – Hey, I'm talking with you! Look at my face, would you mind?"

_Well, if he couldn't drink, at least he would make sure to get some fun out of the situation._ So he slowly turned toward the woman, a look of challenge on his scarred face.

"And now what, ma'am?" he provoked her.

"Explain this mess!" she yelled, regardless of what Robin had asked her.

Kidd looked at her, amused.

"Try to guess...kitten."

The woman just kept staring him, waiting for his explanation. He guessed he could satisfy her curiosity.

"Where is the liquor?" he asked. Nami blinked.

"Wait! You're saying our kitchen is half destroyed because you couldn't find anything to drink? Is that what you're saying?"

"...yep." he answered.

He expected her to shout at him or try to hurt him...no, she did nothing of the kind. Instead, she raised her arm and indicated a shelf near the poor fridge, familiar bottles in plain sight.

_Fuck._

Trying not to blush, though he knew he was failing miserably, he turned again to take his beloved venom, when a loud sigh interrupted his actions.

The source of the noise had been the woman, who was now looking at his arm, or better, where his arm should have been. Damn, he had forgotten his "prothesis" in the men's bedroom. Oh, well...it was too late now.

"Stop staring – he told her – it's annoying."

Hearing that, the woman jumped as if walking up in that moment.

"Sorry. It's that..." she started.

"What?"

"It looks painful. Even now that it's healed..."

Kidd smirked and returned to his previous task. She was observant, it was a good quality for a navigator. Shoving that disturbing thought away, he took two bottles, guessing she would drink too.

"Are you worried for me, kitten? Don't need to be. I'm strong, you know?" he said, a proud tone in his voice as he gave her a bottle of rum and sat at the table.

Nami didn't say anything. What could she say, in any case? She already knew Eustass Kidd was not someone who would accept words of comfort from others, as it would have been mistaken with pity. So she just sat in front of him and opened her bottle.

After a few minutes of silence and drinking, he decided it was his turn to ask questions.

"What does it mean?" Nami, who had been with her head on the clouds for the entire time, woke up from her trance.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The tattoo." He said. Nami stared at him, dumbfounded.

_Why the hell did he care? She wasn't going to tell him, anyway._

"None of your business!" she said.

Kidd didn't reply. The liquor was having its effect, making him unusually docile in his reactions as well as his thoughts. Without the effect of the rum, he would have never paused to look at her body without saying something offensive. Even though the way he was looking at her was _still_ offensive, and she obviously didn't fail to notice it.

"Would you stop it? I'm tired of you watching me like Luffy would with a giant piece of meat. Why do you always stare at me?" she asked, anger beginning to raise in her voice.

"Ah! As if I was the first...you're not exactly the kind of person who goes unnoticed, you know?" he told her, not really answering her question.

"You perv! How dare you?"

"Calm down, woman. Do you always act like a prima donna the whole time? Geez, I don't know how they can stand you..." he continued.

Nami was furious. She wasn't in the mood of fighting with him in the middle of the night but if he kept acting like that she would do it nonetheless...

"First, they don't _stand_ me, they actually want me with them. It may sound strange to you, but here everyone loves his nakama.

Second, I don't act like a prima donna. This is the way I am, if you don't like it...well, you can go to hell because I'm not planning on change anytime soon.

And third, I'm surprised you even know what prima donna means..." she said with nonchalance.

Kidd abruptly stood up from his chair, clearly offended at her words.

"Are you telling me I'm an ignorant? Like that stupid monkey of your captain?"

Nami winced at the offence towards Luffy, but decided she would have thought about it later.

"Who knows...maybe I am, maybe I'm not..." she answered to him with a mocking tone, hoping he would get tired of her and leave the room.

Kidd was seeing red, that was as clear as day...she could see his hand gripping tightly to the table in some attempt to not hurt her and consequently induce Luffy to throw him off the Sunny with a kick in his sorrow ass.

It took him a few minutes to calm himself down completely and during that time kept still and silent, for she didn't want to provoke such a man to the point of making him lose all control. Plus, she was feeling strange. Eustass Kidd was universally infamous because of his tendence to solve his problem with the most cruel methods, he had admitted it himself. But even knowing that, for most of the time she had been with him she had not felt fear...at least, not only fear.

Seeing how much he emanated violence and blood thirst, she was surprised she had felt a little part of herself being fascinated. Was that what they called "the fascination of evil"? Gosh, that was getting creepy, she couldn't take it anymore!

Therefore, she moved from her position and started to walk out, firm on going back into her bed, when the form of Kidd suddenly appeared in front of her, staring at her intently.

"I'd like to go back to my room. – she said – You should do the same."

Kidd didn't answered, keeping staring at her instead. Nami frowned. _What was wrong with him now?_

"Do not do it never again. Am I clear enough?" he asked her after a few more instants, while adjusting her shoulder strap, fallen sometimes during the night.

"Nice pajamas, by the way..." he added, before turning and going away.

Nami didn't immediately registered his last words. She was more concentrated on the feeling she had gotten when he had involuntarily touched her shoulder. She could still feel his warmth, and somewhere between those shocking thoughts, she also thought that she had found it strange.

Strange like his comment on her pajamas, since she was wearing a light negligée that night instead of..._FUCK! She had been in front of him dressed like that! She had been so sleepy when she had gone to the kitchen that she didn't even remember she was wearing it!_

Blushing furiously, she rushed to her room while trying to be as silent as possible, squeaking every time she replayed the scene in her mind. She could only hope that the liquor he had drunk had been sufficient for him not to remember a thing in the morning.

* * *

><p>Kidd lay down on his bed and covered himself with the blanket. The image of that woman was still before his eyes when he felt the tiredness slowly closing them. The last thing he thought before falling asleep was how anger made her eyes brilliant.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Reviewer's Corner:<em>

**Awsm Gurl:** Oh, he's not stupid...I'd say he too innocent for his own good! I'm glad you like it, as always :) ...And yes, we could say Nami has bad tastes. I just thought that, always being with a lot of beautiful guys, she would be more likely to notice something different...(does it even make sense?).

**Fluffystuff101324: **Ahahahah! Yeah, that's why we love him after all, isn't it?

**Angel: **Thanks for your kind words, they mean a lot to me! Keep following me!

**RobinFleur194: **Thanks again for your compliments! I hope I can talk with you soon again!

_Thanks also to: _Hell Changer, Neko-chichi, Misz Laidback much, Kagome Echizen Fan, lulus-love, Tristilla ex Tenebrae, sodapopgirly83, Kazekuro, MaXyLiA, moonlit mage, Elizabeth S. Slytherin, EriAikawa, wispie, RobinFleur194 and Panda-chan91.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>8° chapter:<strong>

"Yukiruu Island – said Nami, opening her scheme on the table – another obligated choice, I fear. I had hoped Sonoba to be an exception, but it seems I was wrong."

"What? I had sent you to talk about the route, didn't they tell you that on Kidd's ship?" Luffy asked her.

"They forgot, apparently." She replied. _Damn idiots_.

"Isn't Yukiruu Shanks' Headquarters?" asked Robin, leaving her book for a second and giving Luffy a quick glance.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"It surely was two years ago."

"Hmm, I'll have to be careful then. Maybe he's on the island right now..." he pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll explore a bit the island and tell you as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?" proposed Nami.

"Yep! Then it's settled, take a den-den mushi with you." He said, leaving the library.

"Him taking responsibility gives him some charm, isn't it?" asked Nami when the door closed behind him.

"Men with balls are always charming." Replied her friend.

"Robin!"

* * *

><p>Killer closed the newspaper with anger. Fucking journalists! They had been travelling together for just a few days and the entire world knew that already!<p>

That was no good. By making their actions public, they would attract one enemy after the other. Not that he was complaining, it had been too much since he had killed someone, but a long waiting line of strong opponents would be tiring as hell after a while... And eventually, they were bound to fall...

The sound of his den-den mushi distracted him from his thoughts. It was Kidd.

"Captain."

"How are things goin'?" Straight to the point, typical Kidd.

"The crew's okay. But you're on the news."

"Don't care. We're docking at Yukiruu Island, as soon as we get there I'm reaching you on the ship."

"Roger." He closed the conversation.

_Yukiruu Island, eh?_ He thought, a grin growing behind his mask.

He absolutely wanted to see Mugiwara's face when he would see how much fun they had had on that island.

* * *

><p>Islands in the New World were definitely bigger than the ones they had visited behind the Red Line. Because of that, their number was limited and meeting enemies became easier and easier.<p>

It could happen though that you could stay on a particularly big island with more than an enemy at the same time and see none at all. That of course wouldn't be their case, considering how their captain liked so much to explore and make friends with everyone.

It was also obvious nonetheless that visiting islands where Kidd had already been could mean no more enemies for the Strawhats.

He was sadly known because of his cruelty and violence, after all. That freaky man, Killer, had made sure she knew all that.

But even knowing, she could have never prepared for what she was facing.

All she could see was fire and blood and death...

That man wasn't a man at all...he was a twisted demon with some serious problems...

Sure, she doubted this island had barely had a few civilians. It was inhospitable and in a very unforunate position. But still...

The sound of Robin's steps interrupted her thoughts. The horror was also on her face.

"Luffy won't like it at all. If he gets angry, the deal with Kidd could break and end with a fight. Not to mention what Shanks will think when he sees this mess..." she said.

Nami sighed. Besides, it was strange they hadn't seen anything similar so far, since Kidd had already visited most of their future islands.

Some laughs behind her distracted her again.

_Speak of the devil..._

The enemy captain had joined his crew the next second after they docked, probably eager to be with his similar. She grunted, disgusted.

If he thought she would stay and watch him admire his work, he was wrong. Robin seemed to be thinking more or less the same.

"Let's go back, Nami." She said.

"Yeah." She replied and started to walk away, not wanting to look back not even for all the gold in the world. Still having to cross paths with _him_ was enough to make her nerves tense...

Giving a tentative stare in his direction, she stopped and blinked.

Kidd & Co. were all still and silent, and had a confused expression on their faces as they observed the scene behind her.

"What? Don't you even recognize your own doing?" She couldn't help herself, she was still angry from the night before.

"Nami, pay attention." Robin whispered to her. She was going to talk again but Kidd anticipated her.

"This is not my fucking doing! Not entirely, anyway..." he said.

His sudden outburst had prevented anyone from commenting further, especially his men. With the exception of Killer, obviously, they were staring at him as if he was behaving extremely out of character, like that was an absolute first for them.

She didn't understand what wrong could be in his action, that was quite normal after all.

_Must be a men thing..._

It took Kidd a few moments to realize what was going on.

"Hm, make sure your captain knows this – he added with a confident tone, trying to cover up his defiance – I was fighting an enemy, so I didn't think about killing everyone as usual. Someone got caught in the fight, but that was it. Ah, why do I even have to justify myself with you?"

With that said, he turned away and headed to his ship.

Nami and Robin stayed still, watching them all disappear in the distance.

"It would seem Kidd values a lot his macho attitude when he's with his crew." Robin said, mainly to break the heavy atmosphere that had created. Nami puffed.

"...stupid, stupid men..."

Robin just gave her a knowing smile and started walking.

* * *

><p>A man was sitting on a bench, the only one still undamaged in that mess. An indifferent expression was on his face, as if what he had just done was none of his concern in the first place. His crew spread on the island, with him only the first-mate and other two men. A mortal silence covered all the place like a heavy cover.<p>

The captain was a tall, intimidating man. Aristocratic traits and long hair gave him an air of superiority.

"They're here – he suddenly stated – I was waiting for you, bastard."

"Who's here, Captain?"

The man didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"Eh? What do you mean the island is devastated?" asked Luffy, shocked by the news.<p>

"It's like I said. Everything has been destroyed or burned to the ground. Even the few people who lived there...they were all dead." Replied Robin.

"It's strange though. This is a winter island, why couldn't we see the fire from the deck? Why can't we _still_ see it? When something like this happens, it's usually quite clear even without docking..." said Nami.

"Maybe the one who did it left not long ago and the fire took some time to spread." suggested Zoro.

"It's possible. Kidd told us personally he wasn't the one to cause all that. He killed some people but then he got distracted by someone more worth of his attention. He wanted to make sure you knew." Said again Robin, turning toward her captain in the end.

Luffy was still frozen with shock, his eyes fixed on something undefined. Nami felt sad for him. That island was important to him, being strictly related to the man thanks to whom his dream took form. That she could guess. She would be shocked too if something like that happened to her. Then Luffy turned his head toward them.

"AH! WHAT ABOUT MEAT? Sanji, we aren't low on meat, are we?" he suddenly shouted. Her jaw dropped.

"YOU INCORRIGIBLE IDIOT!" she screamed furiously, giving him a powerful punch of hers...maybe too much powerful, she had sent him flying for a few metres...and made him crush with Kidd who was reaching them in that exact moment.

_Oops! Had she always been that strong?It couldn't possibly be..._

"What the fuck are you doing, Strawhat?" Kidd yelled.

"It's not my fault!" pouted their captain.

"How is it not your fault, brat?"

"I say it's not! Nami punched me!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" she shouted. It was not like she wanted that beast to be angry at her...

"Hm? The kitten? I don't believe it! – he said mockingly as he alternated his gaze between her and Luffy – Ah! What kind of captain are you?"

Then he started laughing loudly, stood up and walked on deck.

"Oi, don't laugh at me, asshole!" Luffy shouted as he regained his previous place.

As if doing it on purpose, Kidd started laughing even more. When his feet finally touched the soft grass he stopped and started approaching her instead.

"So you _are_ worth something. How nice..." he said, looking at her with a strange expression. She definetily didn't like that.

And when he reduced their distance even more, despite the presence of Luffy and Zoro, despite her obvious hostility towards him, despite them being enemies, Nami _knew_ something was off.

And even if she felt both Luffy's and Zoro's stare on them and knew Robin would be ready any moment, she just didn't feel safe enough not to step back from him.

Kidd was still walking towards her and seemed unaware of everything else happening around him.

He was getting more and more near.

But she just stopped walking back.

He stopped only when he was a few centimetres away from her.

She prepared to smash his face with her Climatact.

He raised his arm and Nami could just hear Zoro unfold his swords...

She shut her eyes, not sure she wanted to see what was about to happen.

A few istants of silence...and then...

No metallic noise, no blood spread everywhere, no shouting.

Just a sensation of warmth on her arm, an almost imperceptible touch that made her open her eyes surprised.

Kidd was...caressing her arm?

Realizing that, she froze. She bet Zoro was frozen too...

_Oh, Kami! So creepy!_ She thought, a furious blush on her face. _Why the hell would he do something like that?_

"Oi, Kidd! What the hell?" Luffy shouted. He couldn't believe what he had just seen...he would have never thought that Kidd...no, he wouldn't, he couldn't! He wouldn't let him take advantage of his nakama! No way!

The man in question just gave him a "mind your own business" glare and walked into the men's room.

In the meanwhile, Nami had stayed still. Dead frozen with shock. Only when she heard Luffy whisper to Zoro, she woke up from her trance.

"Hey, Zoro – was saying Luffy – what's with the "kitten" thing?"

"How could I know, eh? Just think of the ero-cook's face when he'll find up Kidd found a nickname far more better than his lovey-dovey ones, and in just a few days he's been here! Ahahahah!" replied Zoro.

Luffy looked at Nami's back. He had to talk to Kidd soon enough, before the situation got out of hand, whatever the situation was... That was just another thing he had to understand, what was going on on the ship?

Just as he moved his gaze elsewhere, he noticed with the corner of the eye a dark figure on the coast who just seemed to be watching them in return. Without a second thought, he jumped off the Sunny and started following the misterious person, penetrating in the darkness of Yukiruu Island.

* * *

><p>Kidd blushed as soon as he closed the door. Damn, that was so unlike him! He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he was dying to know whether her skin was really soft like he remembered to be the previous night or if it had just been an allucination of his mind.<p>

The fucking woman was driving him crazy without even trying...

* * *

><p><em>Reviewer's corner:<em>

**Awsme Grl: **Well, of course it is unlikely. But that's one of the reason I love fanfictions, you can write whatever you want. Why did you say you don't like where it's going? If you fear this is going to be something dull and sugary, then don't worry because it won't happen. And of course, a person has different reactions depending on the situation. Anyway, I'm glad you still want to follow me. If there's something displeasing you, please tell me. It will help get better XD

**Angel:** I'm sorry, but I'm overloaded so I'll try and do my best.

**RobinFleur194: **Thank you, you're so sweet! I'm so happy you like my story! As I said to Angel I'm pretty busy in this period but I'll talk with you as soon as I have a few minutes, I promise.

And, as always, thanks to the ones following me, especially to the new ones: Panda-Chan91 (Commenta, tesoro!), Anksunamun-chan and xXFireFistAceXx.

See you all to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Waaaah! I'm late, so late!**

* * *

><p><strong>9° chapter:<strong>

The forest Luffy was walking through was thicker than he had thought. Two hours had passed since he had left the ship to follow the "mistery man" and he was being slow as hell.

Every once in a while he was able to see the remnants of the village through the leaves. Some houses were still burning, others had fallen down, reduced to ashes. The snow had almost completely melted, creating a heavy layer of mud that was slowly invading the greenwood.

He was angry. He was disappointed...

That was Shanks' island, his headquarters. Who dared to do this? Wasn't Shanks a man to be feared anymore?

Well, he didn't care...he would take revenge on the responsible and then he would put the island under his protection.

He just hoped he could make it.

* * *

><p>"Cook-san. How about a coffee?" Robin asked, entering the kitchen. Sanji immediately turned towards her.<p>

"Of course, Robin-chwan! Anything for my lovely lady!"

Robin laughed softly and took a seat on the green sofa.

"So...what do you think about Kidd?" she asked him.

Sanji stared at her, confused.

"Hmm, I...I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. I couldn't help noticing he tends to interact with only some of us." Sanji shrugged.

"I don't care what he does. If Luffy trusts him, I guess we'll have too...as long as he doesn't touch you or Nami...anymore."

"Ah, I forgot to ask. What happened the day they went back to his ship? He caused quite a ruckus, Nami was furious."

Sanji froze for an instant. He trembled everytime he thought about it. That perv gorilla had thought to be worthy of touching his sweet cotton candy angel fallen from the heaven! He wanted to kill him so much...Why didn't Luffy do something when he had known? Kick his ass as hard as possible, for example?

Maybe he could put something into his glass while he was eating...but Luffy definitely wouldn't appreciate it.

_Kidd, you lucky bastard!_

"Cook-san, is everything all right?" Sanji snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes, my love! Here's your coffee, please accept it as a gift from my heart!"

Robin laughed.

"I fear you'll have to keep your nicknames up to date. Kidd gave Nami a very cute one." She said.

"Ah! As if he could! – replied Sanji – I mean, he's not a gentleman, he can't. He can't, am I right? Robin?"

The woman gently smiled like she always did.

"Why don't you ask them too?"

"Huh?"

That very moment the door opened loudly and two people joined them.

"Shut up, witch!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you one-eyed baboon!"

"It's your fault, you bossy woman!"

"How is it my fault, eh?"

"Bitch!"

"Marimo!"

"Now, don't force me to say the K word!"

"You wouldn't dare, you green carpet!"

"Wanna see? Oi, love-cook! Wanna know Nami's new nickname?"

"Shut up, Zoro!" she shouted.

Now Sanji was staring at them, wide-eyed and extremely curious.

"Please, Nami-san. Let me know so I can avenge you and protect your honour."

Nami went quiet. He was joking, right?

"I'LL BE YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR!"

No, he wasn't joking. He had completely lost it.

"Sanji, I don't think...I mean, maybe we're overreacting a bit." Said Nami.

"B-but...Nami-swan, why don't you want to tell me? Don't you trust me to defend you from that brute?" he cried.

"As brute as he may be, I doubt he'll try something here..." Nami murmured.

"Come on, witch! – Zoro yelled – don't take my only amusement away from me! If you don't tell him in five secs, then I will!"

"Do you have a death wish?" she shouted.

"Maybe...but you have three seconds left...two...one..."

"Oi, marimo! You're doing a good thing for once, so just say it already!" Sanji said.

"Kitten."

"Huh? K-kitten?" Sanji's shoulders fell.

"I had told you to shut up, Zoro!" Nami screamed furiously.

"I didn't say anything, witch. Are you stupid?" he replied.

"I said it."

They all went quiet. Who said that? Sanji didn't know, Zoro had his mouth closed and she would be damned if she said it voluntarily. So, the only one left was...Robin?

Nami looked at her, just to see her smile widely and sip her coffee.

"YOU TRAITOR!" She yelled at her while Zoro beside her started laughing coarsely.

"Take that, you failed cook! Ahahahah!" he said.

He would have laughed even more if said cook had answered him in any way, but the man never replied to him.

They found him on the floor instead, crying as if there was no tomorrow, muttering something no one was able to understand.

"Sanji, are you okay?" Nami asked him.

"How could I be okay? I hate him!" he answered sobbing.

"Don't be sad, cook-san. Your nicknames are good too." Robin said.

"But, Robin-chwan...how could he have come up with something like that? Someone else told him, it can't be something he thought by himself..."

"And why not? – said Zoro – It's not like it's that difficult to be better than you, anyway."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Sanji screamed.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Zoro answered.

And then the fight began. Nami just made sure not to get caught in the middle of it and made her way to Robin on the sofa.

"Great! – she said – Now I have headache..."

* * *

><p>Kidd quickly rushed into his room, bumping into two or three of his crewmates. Maybe even Killer, he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings so he wasn't sure.<p>

As soon as he got in, he lighted the lantern and fell down on his bed. He had managed to go away from Mugiwara's ship taking advantage of an argument between the kitten and the first-mate in the kitchen. The island was completely destroyed, so it was not like he was going to miss a fight or something, and after that day's stunt he had decided he would hide on his ship until they would leave again.

He sighed. Why did he do something like that? Why? Why? He couldn't understand...

He wasn't used to act like that nor to feel that way. He wasn't the kind of man who needed the company of women, he had never been and would never be...he had always concentrated on fulfilling his goals instead.

So why did he suddenly feel the need to tease the damn woman like he wanted to flirt with her?

Why did he want to talk with her and like it when she got angry and her eyes sparkled?

Why did he even feel the need to touch her all of a sudden? He had acted as if he had never touched a soft skin before, what the hell?

Oh, fuck...he had come to his ship to have some peace and she was still all he was thinking about! He needed to sleep for a while, maybe doing so might help him relax. He turned his head on the pillow, but then noticed something was wrong. What was the matter with the pillow? It wasn't soft like he remembered and...what was that?

Getting up, he saw a wanted poster on it but he couldn't see it quite well, there was something written on it...

When he accosted the paper to the light he almost fell off the bed. The poster in his hands was that very one that Killer had caught him admiring on the old newspaper. It was the kitten's poster... which was surrounded by several pink hearts and had a few words under her name that said: "Kidd's lover" and "Kidd + Nami" in Killer's fucking handwriting.

He couldn't believe it. Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it was not funny!

"KILLEEEEEEEEER! – he shouted furiously – Bring your ass here, NOW!"

At first he heard nothing, then the sound of Killer's steps became audible and the door opened.

"Oi, Kidd. What's up?" he asked.

"What's up? Are you fucking kidding me? What's the meaning of this shit?" he demanded to know, showing him the paper.

"Oh, _that_..." Killer answered.

"Yes, _this_...well?" he insisted.

His friend didn't answered him for a few seconds. Then...

"Well, I had some spare time to kill and I was getting bored...Why? Isn't what I wrote true?"

Kidd was furious. He wanted to strangle him so much!

"Remind me why we're friends, because I can't remember it recently!" he said.

"Uhm...no reason, I think. We just found each other when we were children."

"That explains a lot of things..." Kidd answered.

Killer didn't reply and sat on his captain's chair.

"So...how is it going? ...beside the obvious..." Kidd stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I want to know." Hearing that sentence, Kidd couldn't take it anymore and started walking back and forth in the room.

"What? Not again! I came here hoping I would be able not to think about her for a few hours and the first thing you talk about is... _her_! Did you make a secret deal with Strawhat to eliminate me painfully?"

Killer watched him, dumbfounded. Kidd didn't mind him and continued his senseless rant.

"I can't believe it! I'll make this clear once and for all: I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. About. That. Woman. You got that? Where did you get the pink ink, by the way?"

"Oh, I just bought some at the last island we docked at." Killer said.

"You _bought_ it, really? – Kidd said, amused by the thought of Killer buying pink ink – Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You were saying you like the kitten a lot."

"Ah, yeah. I don't know what I should do, I like her so much and...What the fuck? Killer!"

His first-mate really wanted to die that day! He just sat there, on _his_ chair, laughing at him as if he thought he would allow him to.

"Okay, okay...enough with the teasing, though I have to admit I thought you wouldn't take this long..." Killer said.

"Killer!"

"Okay, I'll stop. Anyway, that wasn't what I meant when I asked how things are going." The masked man said. Kidd looked at him wide-eyed, aware he had just made a fool of himself.

"Oh. Okay, what did you mean?"

Killer was going to answer but he never got the chance. In that moment, they heard a loud bang, like there had been an explosion.

"What the...?" Kidd asked. Outside, his men were calling him out, so he dropped the wanted poster he was still keeping in his hands and rushed on deck followed by his first-mate.

* * *

><p>"Did you really think it would have been this easy?"<p>

"Of course not, but it was worth a try. – Luffy answered – Am I not right...Hawkins?"

"If that suits you well, I have no complain." The blond captain answered.

When he had arrived, Luffy didn't think he would have met him and that had made him anxious. Until then, Basil Hawkins had just been a name to him, he had never met him at Sabaody. He knew nothing of his enemy.

"The one who caused all this mess was you, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You bastard! This island belongs to Shanks!" Luffy screamed.

"It belonged to him, indeed. But now it's just a dead island." Basil answered.

"Huh? What do you mean it _belonged_?"

"I meant what I said."

Anger started to invade Luffy's body, increasing every passing second. That man and his half answers were about to be sent straight to hell!

His stupid cards would follow him there soon enough!

He prepared for the fight, he was sure it would have been a though one.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sanji screamed while the others reached him on the deck.<p>

"Oi, where's Luffy?" Usop asked. Chopper took a look around him.

"Ah! He's not on the ship! Don't tell me..."

"He's on the island – added Robin – He may even be the one who caused that explosion. He may be fighting while we're talking. I wonder who's there with him."

"Then let's reach him. What are we waiting for?" said Zoro.

"Should we warn Kidd and his men?" Nami asked.

"No need to do that. Do you really think he would miss the opportunity to fight?" the first-mate replied.

"Then we can go." Franky said.

They started running through the forest as fast as they could, while the sky began to darken quickly.

"We need to end this fast! – Nami yelled to the others – We can't leave the Sunny unprotected with this weather, it's too dangerous!"

A lightning flashed behind them.

"Luffyyyy! – Sanji shouted – Luffy, where are you?"

"Luffy-san!" Brook joined him. Then Robin suddenly stopped.

"Robin, did you find him?" Usop asked her.

"Just a second." She said, crossing her arms.

"There he is. North, half an hour from here if we run fast. He's fighting with...Basil Hawkins? What is he doing on this island?" She wondered.

"Keep the questions for later, now we must run!" Zoro shouted. The others nodded and started running again.

The road to the battlefield was long but they made it in record time. What they saw we they arrived left them astounded for an instant. Everything around the two captains was completely destroyed.

"Oi, guys! Pay attention and stand back!" Luffy screamed as soon as he saw them.

"Excuse me? Are you kidding me? We didn't come here just to stand back!" Nami answered him. Next to her, Zoro unsheathed his swords.

"The witch's right. I want to fight!" he added.

"We want to fight too!" said Franky on behalf of the others.

Luffy looked at them and knew he couldn't ask them to stand in a corner and watch. They were his nakama, after all.

"Okay, but pay attention."

And then the hell started. Hawkins' crewmates weren't a lot more than them, but they were strong. Moreover, their captain protected them with his devil fruit's ability when they needed support, so beating them was even harder.

"Franky Rocket Launcher!" Franky shouted.

The enemies he was facing ran away, unable to block his missiles, but one remained behind.

"Captain!" he screamed.

"Don't run, you coward!" Franky yelled, but it was too late.

Instead of the man, all that was left was a voodoo doll. Damn! Who was going to receive his attack now?

"Nami!" he heard Robin scream.

The navigator had just electrified three enemies and was giving her back to the battle, so she couldn't see the missiles in time to avoid them.

No, no! Damn, it couldn't happen! Franky tried to reach her, hoping he might be able to do something.

"Sister!" he called her.

Nami heard him and turned towards him.

"What's up, Franky?" she asked before realizing what was happening.

She screamed in panic.

That was it, it was her time. There was no way she could have managed to survive to that.

Frozen with terror, she could just close her eyes, preparing herself to the pain she knew was coming soon.

There...she heard the loud bang, it wouldn't take long...she could just wait for everything to end.

... ... was... w-was she dead already?

She slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't known what to expect, but she was 100% sure this was _not _the afterlife...it couldn't...all she could see was a dome made with different metal pieces she knew she had already seen somewhere else...

Then suddenly the walls of the dome started moving until a hole opened and she was able to see outside again.

Okay, she wasn't dead...but what was happening now? Was there someone else on the battlefield? She could hear some voices, but she could distinguish none...

"Are you okay?"

...none but one, Kidd's voice. The man had bent down to take a look at her through the hole and was now offering his hand to her.

She resisted the urge to laugh. Ironically, an attack from a crewmate had almost killed her and she had been saved by her captain's worst enemy.

"Oi, Nami. Are you okay?" Kidd repeated, a concerned look on his face.

The sound of her name made her blush. _Nami_? Did she hear wrong or he just called her _Nami_? No kitten? No sarcastic comments?

"Nami..."

Again, he called her with her name...

"Hm...y-yes..." she answered, sure that hearing her name from him again would be fatal.

"Good, take my hand. Come on."

She said nothing, she took his hand and came out of the dome. Behind Kidd stood his men, armed and ready to fight. Her friends were looking at her, relieved.

"Nami-sis! – Franky called her, crying – I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, it's not like you did it on purpose. Don't cry." She told him.

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

"Are you done?" Hawkins interrupted them. Kidd sneered at his sight.

"Ah! Look who came see us, the wizard of my ass!" he provoked him.

"A weak idiot and a demented gorilla...looks like it will be easier than I thought." Basil said.

"Pay attention. – Kidd murmured to her – I can't save your ass all the time, kitten."

"I don't need you to, wiseass!" she scolded him before launching herself in the battle. Kidd just chuckled and started the massacre.

* * *

><p><em>The reviewer's corner:<em>

**Awsme Grl: **Don't worry, everything's okay ^_^...Ahahah, I'm glad you enjoyed Kidd's scene. It was so hard to write, I actually had to write it down twice. Also, I decided to satisfy one of your requests, but you'll have to wait a few chaps for Nami's thoughts...

**Angel: **Sorry, sorry, sorry...I'm trying but everything seems to be getting in my way. I managed to write a longer chapter, though. You like?

**RobinFleur194:** On the contrary, you're getting better and better in english ;D I'm glad you liked my chap, it makes me so happy! Hope to hear from you soon!

**Panda-chan91:**Cucciola mia! Non so cosa dirti se non grazie di cuore, mi fa veramente piacere sapere che mi stai seguendo e che ti stai appassionando a questo splendido (e illogico u.u) mondo. Luv ya, bacioni!

I also wnat to thank everyone! You following me makes me very happy! If you wants to review, don't be shy...I dont eat readers ^_^ ...maybe...


	10. Chapter 10

Too late for Christmas, not too late for the New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

_The fight had been hard, but quick... a lot of blood had flowed... _

_The mere thought of it made him smile. _

_The sensation of victory and superiority was overwhelming... the smell of blood was inebriant... and it made him feel... no, he WAS... invincible..._

_Now, there was only a man left... and someone he would have to fight him for..._

_But unlike his "ally", he had no compassion in him. _

_He would rip that bastard into pieces._

Eustass Kidd inched in his bed, still deep asleep.

_He could still feel his heart stopping as he pierced his chest with his hand... could still hear his last groan of pain and feel the warm blood dripping down his arm... red, dirty blood... the blood of a pirate... the lifeblood of a mortal enemy..._

_Behind him, someone screamed._

He had an absorbed expression, as he was thinking hard about something.

_A voice rumbled in his ears... strong and desperate... hearing that sound, a cold chill ran from his back up to his hairline..._

_The inebriant sensation was growing stronger and stronger..._

_The adrenalin in his body was so much he was quivering..._

The cover had to have fallen down during the night.

_It had taken him some time to figure out how to cut his skin without taking too much damage in return... it had been difficult..._

_His men were staring proudly at him... and of course he was proud of them..._

_He tossed away the corpse of his enemy with no respect... he had been just an idiot, in the end._

_After all, what he wanted from him... he had already taken it..._

A smirk grew on his face.

_The screaming form was being held down by Killer…_

_Desperation was all he could hear in that voice._

_His body trembled in anticipation at the sound, distinguishing the hidden fire in it..._

_Hate was all he could see in those eyes._

_Warmth started to pervade him at the sight... how he loved them..._

_Those beautiful, brilliant eyes of hers..._

A sigh escaped his lips as the morning sunbeams reached him through the window.

_In a moment, he saw that light in her eyes die... her slender figure collapse to the ground..._

_He felt powerless..._

_His heart was suddenly empty._

"_I hate you", the last thing she had said._

He started to shake violently, cold sweat formed on his forehead.

_She had preferred to die rather than be his... she had rejected him... humiliated him in the worst way... _

_He had done all that for her... just to have her... and she had hit him deep in his soul..._

_His head was spinning, he felt like he was falling... the dead eyes of Monkey D. Rufy were staring at him with derision... _

_Then nothingness._

The pain in his head made him wake up suddenly. His eyes were wide and terrified as he stared at the ceiling but he could still see some red stains from his dream. He was struggling to breath. The panic he had felt was still paralyzing his mind.

"Kidd! Kidd!"

Killer's voice was muffled and it startled him, but it slowly put him out of his state of agitation.

"Kidd, you okay?"

He had to wait a few seconds to regularize his breath and be able to answer.

"Yes. It was just a nightmare." He said.

"It had to be one hell of a nightmare to scare you of all people." Killer answered.

"It was." He stood up and seated on the edge of the bed. He was confused and that wasn't even his room.

"Where am I?" he asked Killer.

"Strawhat's infirmary. They called me 'cause they thought it would have pleased you." He explained.

"Infirmary?"

"Don't you remember? During the fight Hawkins managed to hit you pretty hard on the head, you and Strawhat had just finished him off when you fainted from blood loss...that doctor, the reindeer, is for certain one of the best. I thought we had lost our captain. It took us so much time to take you here, big and tall as you are..."

Hearing that, Kidd noticed the bandage on his head and his hair falling over his eyes. At least that explained the red stains he had seen before.

"Where are my goggles?"

"I have them, don't worry. I'll give them back to you when your head is alright."

Kidd said nothing else for a while and Killer didn't press him. He seemed deep in thought, like he was trying to figure out something that haunted him. Maybe his dream? But that was strange, Kidd wasn't an impressionable person. In the end, he just set for asking.

"What are you thinking?" Kidd jumped, startled by his question.

"What?" he asked. When Killer asked him again, Kidd's face darkened.

"I dreamt about the fight of yesterday..." he said.

"The fight of yesterday? What about it?" his first-mate asked, his captain was making him more and more worried with each passing second.

"I had already killed Hawkins, but then...I was killing someone else, in the same way I did with that damned fortune-teller of my ass. And then I killed all his crew but one...and..."

"...and?" Killer asked.

"...and nothing. I woke up." Kidd said as he stood up.

"Who was the one left?" Killer asked curiously, but Kidd diverted the conversation.

"I'm hungry, how about you?"

"...a little." Killer guessed he would have no explanation for the moment.

They both went out of the room and headed to the kitchen saying nothing else.

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHAH! You've become extremely good at imitations, Luffy!" Usop laughed. Next to him, Chopper had his clogs on his belly. Everyone else had tears in his eyes from too much laughing.<p>

"Well, during this two years I had to entertain myself sometimes and I made exercise so I would show you guys! – Luffy answered – Any suggestions?"

"Oh, I have one! Do an imitation of Kidd!" Usop said.

"Yeah, sure! Give me your goggles, Usop!"

Luffy arranged his hair with the glasses, then turned to Nami at his left.

"Your lipstick!" Nami growled.

"Why should I?"

"Aw, come on!"

"Here, Luffy. Take my red pen." Robin offered.

Everyone watched curiously as Luffy turned his back to them and painted his lips red.

"Oi, Luffy...what the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked him.

Then Luffy turned back, put the silverware from the breakfast table between his fingers and said in a though voice: "I'll kill anyone who laughs at me!" in a perfect imitation of the red-haired captain.

A loud laughter filled the air as Luffy smiled proudly. The laughs were so loud they covered the sound of the door opening.

"So...who should I begin with, then?" Kidd's voice made them freeze in their places.

Luffy, on the contrary, just stared at him in his usual way.

"Hey, the infirmary is connected directly with the kitchen. – he said, indicating the door behind him - Why did you do the long way? Are you stupid?"

"HOW COULD I KNOW THAT, WISEASS? AND DON'T THINK YOU CAN DISTRACT ME LIKE THIS! I DON'T LIKE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME LIKE THAT!" Kidd replied, offended.

"Not my problem, that's sure. Anyway, Chopper told me you have to eat to recover well, so take a seat. You too, knife-man." Luffy told him uncaring.

"His name is Killer." Said Nami.

"That's what I said!" Luffy replied. Nami sighed.

"Just shut up and tuck in."

"Okay." And tuck in he did, much to the dismay of both Kidd and Killer.

"Tsk, stupid monkey." Kidd murmured as he too started eating.

"Oi Nami, when can we leave from here?" Luffy asked her.

"Whenever you want, actually. The log-pose magnetized yesterday night. But a huge storm is coming, so it might be risky, since it's going to last at least three days. It'll be worse than yesterday." She explained.

"Hm, I'll think about it." Said the captain.

Killer raised his head and stared out of the window.

"But the sun is shining today."

"You're right, the weather is good _today_. Not tomorrow, though." She told him.

"You're so smart, Nami-swan!" Sanji screamed from the kitchen.

"She is, shishishi!" Luffy said as he hugged her tightly.

Killer saw his captain suddenly tense at the scene in front of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he muttered to him.

"Nothing!" Kidd quickly replied, turning his head, his reddened ears being the only thing visible to him.

"Luffy, I can't ...breath!" Nami was screaming.

"Okay, okay..." Luffy released her and turned back to his beloved meat.

Kidd visibly relaxed. Killer almost laughed out loud at his friend's behaviour, he acted like a teenager.

"How is your head? The bandage isn't hurting you, right?" Chopper asked him.

"It's fine. Both my head and the bandage." Kidd replied with a bored tone.

"Good. – he smiled, then turned towards Nami – Good job with the bandaging, Nami! You've been of great help."

Kidd's bite stopped in his throat and he started to cough violently. Killer gave him a big slap on his back and he managed to breath again.

"Oi, you okay?" The brat asked.

"Yeah, yeah..."

_Did he hear well? She had bandaged his head? What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"Hm, yeah. – Nami blushed, embarrassed. – I'll be in the map room if you need me."

With that said, she stood up and flew out of the room.

Luffy watched her leaving the room with a serious expression, then look at Kidd in the same way.

"Kidd, I'd like to have a few words with you when you're finished."

"Huh? The last time we talked, this was the result – he said, indicating himself on the Sunny – What do you want this time?"

"I'll tell you later." Luffy ended the conversation. He absolutely had to know what was going on...

* * *

><p>Nami closed the door behind her and sighed. She wouldn't have been able to be in the kitchen a minute more. Since the day before, Robin had been looking at her with the expression of someone who knew more about something than the concerned person, and she feared that concerned person was none other than her. It was better to stay away as long as possiblewhen she behaved like that because it meant she had some awkward or embarrassing question to ask. Of course, Robin always found her way to confront her in the end. Her tentative was just wasted effort, but at least she had a few more hours.<p>

Other than that, she still hadn't thanked Kidd for saving her life. Actually, Franky had been more grateful than her and, to show him how much he was, he had started a new, "top secret" project the previous night. The only thing she had understood was that Kidd's missing arm had something to do with it. Not that she cared...

Giving a quick glance at her desk, she decided she didn't want to think about that at the moment, so she just wore her glasses, tied her hair into a pony tail and started her new map.

That island was easy to draw, since the civilization had been kept to the minimum. She wondered why Shanks always seemed to prefer deserted islands, but seeing what had happened to the inhabitated one she guessed it was better that way. Maybe that was why he chose islands with no population, who could know...

It took her only two hours to complete the map, so when she finished she reached Sanji for a morning snack. It was time for Luffy's snack too, so she hoped he wouldn't mind making something else for her.

* * *

><p>"So, what the hell do you want this time? And why do we have to talk in your shitty library?" Kidd asked.<p>

"Because no one will interrupt us here, at least for a while..." Answered Luffy.

Kidd sat down and waited for him to start.

"What are you doing? With Nami, I mean..."

_Fuck, caught!_

"Nothing. – Kidd said with nonchalance – What should I do with her?"

"Are you kidding me? When you slapped her butt, I thought you wouldn't do it again, so I said nothing. Nami's always had to deal with pervs, but she can manage on her own. And then you go and... and... w-what was that? Why did you touch her arm like that? What the hell did that mean? Then you saved her life, and I'm grateful you did, but still it's not something you would normally do, right?...Oh! I'd also like an explanation about that night in the kitchen!"

Kidd certainly didn't expect something like that. The brat seemed really angry. But so was he, he didn't have to explain everything he did to him! He was not someone of that damn crew of his, he was Eustass "Captain" Kidd!

"How do you know about that night?" he decided to ask instead.

"I followed you, of course! With all the mess you were doing, I knew Nami would go and check, thinking it was me! Now answer my questions!" Luffy said.

Kidd didn't know what to say. He had realized the reason behind his actions only that morning, did the brat really expected him to "confide" as if he was his closest friend? He needed time for that kind of things...and Strawhat sure _wasn't_ his closest friend!

"Okay, listen. It doesn't take a genius to know, so try to get it on your own because I won't tell you." He replied.

"Well, if it's so obvious why can't you tell me? Are you planning something? I swear, if you harm her.." Luffy said.

"I would never! I may be a bloodthirsty person, but even I don't harm the ones I care about!" Kidd told him angrily, without even realizing what words were slipping out of his mouth. Luffy stared at him with wide eyes.

"C-c-care?"

_Damn, he had let it all out!_ Kidd thought. He instanly blushed. He felt so humiliated, blushing in front of his number one enemy wasn't exactly at the top of his To do list.

_Deny, deny, deny!_

"You heard wrong, I didn't say anything like that!" he said.

"I heard very well! I don't get it. If it's just that, what's wrong admitting it?" Luffy asked him.

"Enough! I won't talk about this with you, forget it!" Kidd said, turning his back to him to go out of the room. Unfortunately, a strong grip on his neck blocked him.

"Let go, you idiot! I can't breath!"

"No, you must say it clearly! I won't let go until you say it!" Luffy insisted, a grin on his face.

"Why is it so important, huh?" Kidd said choking.

"Come ooooon! Tell meeeeee!"

"I LIKE HER! I LIKE HER, OKAY? AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT THAT! NOW TAKE YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Kidd shouted.

How he hated that brat! Him, his stupid ways, his stupid ideas! Now everyone on the ship knew his own business, the kitten included! ...and what was he laughing about now?

"Shishishi! You're so stressed, I'm surprised you didn't kill anyone yet! Beside yesterday, obviously..." Kidd ignored him.

"What will you do now?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know the truth, now what? Do not even think to interfere."

"I'm not going to do anything. I mean, this is a nice thing, right? Why should I stop it? I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to harm her and I know you would have never admitted such an embarrassing thing just to hide something else... – Luffy said and walked towards the door – I don't know what Nami thinks of you and I don't mind if someone likes her. She's a beautiful woman, so that's normal. And then, despite being her captain, I have no say in her love life." He then turned towards him with a menacing look.

"But... just a tear on her face and I won't hesitate to throw you in the ocean."

And with that said, he walked out.

Kidd stood in his place for a few minutes. Was the brat crazy? He had lost it, for sure. No one would ever act like him. Not when there was Eustass Kidd on the other side.

"You're doing a big mistake." He said, talking to no one in particular.

He sighed. _He needed to sit down._

What astonished him the most, though, was that Strawhat had felt the need to give him his permission...he winced at the thought. He needed no "permission", especially from HIM!

Damn, sitting down wasn't helping him! He needed to go out of there.

"He's very persuasive, isn't he?" a voice said when he opened the door. He raised his head and saw Killer leaned against the wall.

"Why are you still there? I thought you had returned to our ship..."

The first-mate lazily raised his shoulders.

"I was curious."

Kidd laughed. "You're always curious...about my own business! Why is everyone interested in my life today?"

Killer didn't answer and just left the ship. Tsk, typical...

Now Kidd could only hope no one else had heard him scream or he would have said bye bye to his dignity.

Sighing, he walked towards the kitchen, only to stop in front of the door. Just how much time had he passed there since he had arrived? He was on an enemy ship and he hadn't even thought about exploring his surroundings. All he had seen was the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom, obviously, and now the library...maybe he could take a tour. He had nothing else to do, anyway. Looking around, he decided his next destination. The orange spots he saw on those trees were fruits, right? Because he was still a bit hungry.

* * *

><p>Nami was humming while she picked her tangerines and put them in a basket. She had managed to escape from Robin's attempt to talk with her, Luffy hadn't been in the kitchen to bother her and now she really felt like eating a tangerine cake after lunch. She just had to wait for Sanji to come and take the basket. She could hear his footsteps already.<p>

"Oh, look who's here. Hi kitten!" She froze.

_That _was _not_ Sanji.

She turned towards him and stared at him with disappoint. Nope, definitely not Sanji. It was someone far more disturbing...though he wasn't looking bad at all with his hair down...

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, trying not to be rude. Maybe if she acted politely, he would end up being bored and go bother someone else.

"I'm kinda hungry. Mind giving me one?" he asked, pointing the fruits. Now that he knew he liked her, it was better if he acted nice, wasn't it? ...with her, at least, though he didn't know how nice he actually could be...

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

He didn't answer and just stared at her curiously as she kept doing her work. Her hairstyle was letting her neck and shoulders visible and he could clearly see her tattoo.

_He was seriously screwed_, he thought as he kept staring at her.

"You wear glasses?" Nami hadn't paid attention to his silence and was too concentrated in her task, so when he talked again she jumped frightened.

"O-only when I draw maps. How did you know?" she asked.

"They're still on your head."

"Oh, I forgot! Damn!" she said, taking the glasses off .

"So... – he said – what's with the tangerine trees? I mean, why are they here?" Kidd asked.

She had just opened her mouth to answer when another voice interrupted her.

"Nami-san, here I am. Is the basket rea...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU SHITTY BASTARD?"

"Calm down, Sanji-kun. Here, take it." She said and shoved the basket in his arms.

The eyes of Kidd twitched. Sanji-_kun_?

"Nami-swan, is this brute bothering you? He didn't touch you, did he?" Sanji asked her anxiously.

"Brute?" Kidd asked.

"Don't worry, he did nothing wrong. - said Nami – Now go to the kitchen and make the best cake of your life."

"Of course, my love!" He flew away.

"Idiot." Kidd muttered.

Suddenly, his den den mushi ringed. What did Killer want again?

"What's up?"

"I can see you from here, you know?" Killer said.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Oh, nothing. I can't tell you now." Kidd ignored his rubbish.

"Killer, why did you call?"

"Ehm...just wanted to tell you... well, I think I might have said something to the crew... practically everything."

Kidd couldn't believe it, someone really was plotting against him!

"You did what?" he screamed.

"You're a bit tardy today. I'll repeat it slowly. I... Said... Something..."

"Enough!"

Damn, the kitten was there, she could hear everything! If Killer said another word...

"Way to go, captain!" he heard someone yell in the distance.

"You really told them? You retarded!"

"I told you I did. Did you prefered to let them find out in some other way?" Killer asked.

"Since it's highly improbable something significant will happen, I would have preferred not to let them find out at all!" Kidd screamed and hung up.

Nami behind him was watching his broad back intently as she heard the conversation.

"Wow. – she said – No wonder why you're always killing someone."

He didn't reply. He was too mad at Killer, no nice word could leave his mouth at that moment.

"When I'm mad at my friends, I beat them up. Badly. You should try it, it helps relieve the stress." She said.

"Hm, I'll think about it." He replied, then an awkward silence fell between them.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't thank you for saving my life." She finally said. Kidd diverted his glance.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"No, really. I..." she insisted.

"I said you don't have to."

"...a-alright..."

* * *

><p>Killer laughed. He had almost been tempted to say they looked cute together, but then he would have ruined Kidd's chances. He had always had fun teasing him, anyway, he thought as he walked on the deck. His captain was just too touchy for his own good...<p>

"Killer!" A crewmate yelled and threw him the newspaper.

Taking it in his hand, he seated and started reading.

Wait a moment...

The fight with Teach, their deal, the reasons behind it, even something about Kidd and the kitten...why the fuck was everything published for the whole world to know?

* * *

><p><em>The Reviewer's Corner:<em>

**Awsme Grl: **I think the quiet ones are the most dangerous. I don't know why, but that's the feeling I get when I think of Basil XP I always feel bad for Sanji too, but he's just so cut for the part I can't help treating him bad. But I'm sure he'll forgive me 3!

**Angel:** It almost took longer than the last time, but this chapter is longer too. Happy, dear?

**RobinFleur194: **I'm always so happy when I get such strong reactions from my readers! Luv you, hope to see you soon!

**Fluffystuff10132:** Yes, love is finally showing, I couldn't wait to get there myself! And if you liked the last one, I'm sure you'll love this chapter more!

**Morgane:** Wow, a new entry! Thanks for your kind words, hope you'll keep following me!

**Lady Rose****:** I love when new readers give me such kind reviews! I appreciate the love, I'll try my best to keep it! Promised!

**Thanks also to the ones who just read my story, I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Take a look at the poll in my profile!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Nami looked out of the window. Damn, she had known it was going to rain, but that was a freaking flood! Why the hell had everything in New World to be so exaggerated?

Luckily for them, Luffy had decided to follow her advice and wait for the weather to get better before leaving. It was only the first day and Franky already had to build a strong greenhouse for her tangerines, or else they would have flied away. He was someway creating a passage to link the bedrooms and the living quarters too because the wind was too strong for anyone to be able to walk on deck. In the meanwhile, they were all stuck in the library, trying to find a way to reach the kitchen**:** scratching the ceiling, in Luffy's case, wondering when the torture would end, in hers. The others had seemed to take it quite easy, everyone spending the time in his own way.

Beside that, the worst thing was actually the cold. They were freezing to death! Okay, maybe not to death, but it was close enough. And that was when Robin took the opportunity to sit next to her, claiming the closeness would help warming them up.

"So, Nami..." she whispered.

"Hn?" she replied.

"Since we're stuck here, why don't you tell me everything?"

"Everything? About what?"

Robin sighed. "I'm talking about Kidd. You acted strangely yesterday, and then I saw you two talking alone."

"So what? I'm not used to him staying here, being at ease with him is not simple. About us talking...well, what's wrong with that? He came to me, anyway." She answered.

"You know I grow up very close to pirates, and I have known several types of them. Kidd is the kind of pirate I know best. I can tell when he acts like himself and when he doesn't. And whenever you're near him, he doesn't."

_Really?_ She hadn't noticed, she couldn't know how he usually acted! And even then, what was she trying to say? _When_ had she noticed?

Seeing her confused by her words, Robin cared to explain.

"I think he likes you."

"...What?"

"You heard me. Don't pretend you don't understand." Robin said.

Nami then looked at the man in question with the corner of the eye. He was sitting all alone, far from the others, trying to warm himself with his coat without it being too obvious. She wanted to laugh**:** so Robin was right about the macho attitude.

"Maybe we should talk another time. When you figure things out." The elder woman said. Then she stood up and walked to the bookshelf.

Urgh! She hated when Robin did like that!

Nami just kept silent, thinking about the possible reasons that could have led Robin to think that. Okay, she doubted he smacked the butt of every woman he met. He hadn't tried to kill her or harm her either, despite his infamous temper. She knew that was a record in itself. But that was nothing too alarming, in her opinion.

That night in the kitchen wan't too alarming either. The alcohol probably allowed him to get rid of some of his inhibitions, that explained why he was a bit of a pervert.

The other things could have several explanations. She was sure he had saved her life because he didn't want to risk the alliance, and he had been nice for the same reason.

His being a perv explained the whole episode of the arm. That was it, Robin was only teasing her. Those two years sure had given her some strange sense of humor.

Thinking so hard had made her forget about the cold, so when she paid attention to her surroundings again, a violent shiver made her tremble. Damn, why hadn't she worn something warmer? The weather was so nice the day before that she hadn't contemplated the lowing temperature!

Raising her head, she found herself looking at Kidd again. His coat, that time. His fur-made, warm-looking coat. She could have used it as a sheet, it was so long! The first occasion she got, she would buy one, no matter how ugly it may be.

Okay, she had to stop thinking about warm things, it only made her feel colder. She couldn't even steal the damn coat, it would have been weird. She wondered how long it would take for Franky to finish, it was a miracle Zoro and Sanji weren't fighting yet. Maybe she could try and provoke them, so she would be able to punch them, something she needed it desperately. Another shiver made her decide against it. She curled up instead, hoping to warm up somehow. Three days would be freaking long.

After what had felt like an eternity, Franky came in the library, causing the crew to leave hastily the room the next second. Thank Kami, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed a warm tea and a map, she decided while standing up.

"Are you okay, sistah? Isn't that shirt too light?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll go change in a minute." She replied.

"Okay. See you at dinner." And with that he left.

Nami sighed. So cold! She better hurry before her fingers became blue.

She was going to open the door when something blocked her sight. Something furry.

Furry?

She turned her head and saw Kidd giving her his coat. He wasn't looking at her, but his ears were dangerously red. Was he okay?

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"It seems obvious to me."

"Yeah, but why? Why do you care?"

"Why are you so difficult? Take it already!" Kidd insisted.

"Why should I?"

"Please, that thing isn't classifiable as shirt. It's a fucking handkerchief, you'll freeze!"

"So what?" Nami asked.

"Hm, well...Y-you are...I... you're the navigator! Who's gonna read the damn log-pose if you're gone?"

Robin was definitely mocking her, she decided. That man was true selfishness in person. She'd be damned if she took his damned coat, damn!

Without replying**,** she made it out of the room, leaving him there still holding the coat and trying to ignore the guilty feeling in her guts.

* * *

><p>"Did you really mean what you said yesterday, captain?" Robin asked him while he devoured his meat.<p>

"What did I say?" he asked. Robin neared him, afraid Sanji, who was making her some coffee, would hear.

"You said to Kidd it was okay to...let's say, chase Nami?" At that, Luffy chocked.

"Slow down, you greedy shitty captain! Your food is going to run away!" Sanji yelled.

"Sorry – Rufy said, then looked at Robin – How do you know that? Don't tell me..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Beside, I already knew of his...inclinations." She explained.

"Oh. Well, I meant it. There's nothing wrong in it, I trust Nami and I know she won't betray us. So it's okay, even if she gets together with an enemy I know she'll do the right thing." He answered.

"But wouldn't that make her sad, captain? To leave someone you love..." Luffy looked at her and grinned.

"You're worried for her, aren't you?"

Robin didn't answer.

"Don't be. You know I want you all to be happy. We'll find a way. If that happens, obviously..."

* * *

><p>Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He had forgot she still considered him an enemy, someone not to trust. It didn't matter that he had managed to talk to her the day before or even that night. Maybe she had just felt in debt with him because he had saved her life.<p>

He had never been so stressed in his life, he needed to kill. But then, would she accept him? He wasn't the kind of man most women wanted. Not the she was like most women, no woman had ever dared yell at him, even if he knew she feared him.

When he had killed Hawkins she didn't look too upset, but he never restrained himself, not even with civilians and defenseless people. There weren't much in the New World, anyway.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he left the library. Apparently the cyborg had managed to create out of nothing a corridor that crossed the deck, with all the necessary deviations to the rooms. He decided to go to the men's bedroom, his metal arm was freezing. He better take it off before his shoulder freezed as well.

He had been sitting on the bed for five minutes when the cyborg came in.

"Oi, I was looking for you! I want to show you something!"

"Hm?"

"Come on, man! I don't have all day!"

He didn't feel like listening to his annoying voice more than necessary, so he said nothing, put his arm on and followed him to his workshop.

"Take that thing off, you won't need it anymore." He said.

"The fuck I don't need it, you..."

"Ta-daaan!"

Eh? Had he lost it? Why the fuck was he shouting?

"Oi, are you awake, bro? Look at it, at least! It took me a lot of time to do it, you know?" Franky said.

Kidd turned his gaze towards the point he indicated and freezed.

An arm? A mechanic arm?

"I wanted to thank you. You saved Nami's life, I guess you're not such a bad guy, after all."

Kidd said nothing.

"Well, try it. It should be the right size."

Kidd still said nothing. He didn't expect it, seriously. The arm in question was identical to the one he had lost, it even had some material on it to imitate skin.

Still not convinced, he took it and tried it. He had to keep it attached with his power, like the previous one, but at least it was lighter and less bulky. He wondered what the kitten would think about it, since his wound had impressed her so much.

"Hey, Franky? Have you seen Usopp?" Nami came in the room.

_What was that, his lucky day?_

"No, sorry. Wait a moment, take a look at this!" Franky said, indicating his new arm. For an istant Kidd felt like a freak in a museum, but he guessed he didn't mind the kitten staring at him.

"Hm? You did that? It looks real!" she said.

"Yeah, I did it to thank him. I couldn't have taken it if I had killed you." He cried.

"Don't cry, Franky. Nothing happened. Don't worry."

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

Nami giggled and exited, leaving him once again to stare a closed door.

In a second, Kidd made up his mind. He left the crying cyborg and went after her. She was the first woman he really liked, he wouldn't let her go without trying!

"Kitten!"

She stopped. Well, at least she wasn't ignoring him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

That was a good question, what did he want from her? He hadn't thought about that, he had just wanted to talk.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hm? What for?" she answered, confused.  
><em><br>Yeah, Kidd, what for?_

"For ...hm, bandaging my head. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah." He replied, feeling his face hot.

She said nothing and looked at him. Her gaze was sweet, and he lost himself into her eyes. Every time it happened, he felt so warm. They had some gold in it, he noticed, mixed with the rich chocolate.

And they were big and deep. Very deep. He wished those eyes could tell him everything about her.

_I think...I could love her._

His body was warm, his breath was heavy, he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Who knew, maybe she could hear it too. She hadn't stopped looking at him in return, but he couldn't know whether she was feeling the same sensations or she was just doing it out of proudness.

His legs moved on their own. He gulped and opened his mouth.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how to explain it. When he had called her, she had just expected him to tease her again or make some rude remark. She wasn't so stupid to think he would treat her like he had the previous day. Robin's words about pirates were still in her head.<p>

When he had thanked her, she was a little surprised. Just a little. And then, it wasn't like she had wanted to do the bandaging, Chopper had asked her.

When he had looked at her and said nothing else, she was lost. His gaze wasn't something she had expected to see. When she usually looked at him, there was always a gleam of insanity in his eyes, probably due to his everlasting killing intents. It wasn't something she liked, but she knew it was normal for him.

But in that moment that gleam was nowhere to be seen. There was a soft light, instead. His expression was adoring, his posture was relaxed. She could feel no killing intent, no sensation of an impending death. She felt calmness as she watched his eyes.

She had taken her time analyzing his face, noticing how his eyes were little but expressive, how his traits were hard and manly, how his hair's color was so dark, how his skin was so pale in comparison with his red lips.

When she came back to his eyes he was still watching her softly. Maybe...

Maybe Robin had been right. Why else would he look at her like that? She wasn't arrogant, but neither was she naive. She could see when a man liked her, romantically or physically.

"Nami." He said. She jolted.

_When did he come so close? _

"Nami." He repeated.

"Yes?"

_He smells good_, she thought surprised.

"I...well..."

_She didn't know what he actually smelled of, it was just... good._

"Yeah?"

_Fresh and masculine. She was captured._

"Can I...?"

She didn't bother to answer. All she could see and think about was the man in front of her leaning down, their faces nearer and nearer, their eyes almost closed.

_What am I doing?_ That was her last rational thought, while she saw his mouth approach hers and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Great. He was lost. <em>Again<em>.

Stupid corridor, how was he supposed to find the way to the bathroom in that indoor labyrinth? He needed to shower immediately, or else Chopper would have forced him to stay in bed to avoid flu! And he _couldn't_ stay in bed, he had to train!

Damn, why there was no window? He couldn't even see in which direction he was going!

Even with those thought, he kept walking. He would eventually find the way, or someone to show him the way.

Now that he thought about it, he would have guessed he had heard a voice at the end of that passage. He just hoped it wasn't the love cook. He didn't feel like hearing his nonsense talk about his lovely, beautiful ladies!

They had nothing lovely, none of them. Robin was a mysterious woman who knew more than she usually let out and he didn't like that. Nami was a greedy, shameless woman who only cared about herself most of the time. He _obviously_ didn't like that either.

So when he heard the voice say Nami's name, a vein started pulsing on his forehead. Now he would tell Sanji a word or two concerning his red-headed goddess. It wasn't like he didn't love her as a friend or he didn't trust her, but most of the time she ruined his mood with stupid claims of money or pretending a job as if he was her slave. All just because a non-existent debt!

Absorbed in his angry thoughts, he increased his pace to reach the end of the corridor faster.

It took him just a few seconds, and when he got there he emitted a strangled shout, his eyes widened in shock. Of all the words he would have used to classify Nami, just one came to his mind.  
><em>Traitor.<em>

* * *

><p>Just an inch or two. An inch. That was the distance between them a few seconds ago. And now she was in front of Zoro, looking her like she had killed Luffy, and Kidd, who seemed equally angry for totally different reasons.<p>

She couldn't believe he had caught them when they had been so close to kissing, right then and there! She only wanted to dive in the sea, just to escape the accuser gaze of her nakama and the embarassement she was feeling.

Moreover, her heart was pounding hard and she was breathless. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until Zoro had shown up. She kept looking at him.

What would happen now? She didn't know if that would have been considered an act of treachery, they hadn't actually kissed. Surely, Zoro would have talked with Rufy. At the thought her heart ached. No, she didn't want to give him pain. Not him, please.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to run away from there, reach her room and be alone for a little.

Slowly, she started walking towards the swordsman, hoping he wouldn't kill her on the spot. She had never seen him so angry.

A step after the other, she passed him and eventually found her room. All of it with an exterior calmness that reflected very little of her troubled spirit.

She closed the door, reached her bed and sat down. She had to calm down. She _had_ to.

And while she was at it, she would better think of a reason to justify her action. At least, when Luffy would throw her out of the crew, she would know why.

She thought for all the afternoon and part of the evening: the only conclusion she got was the one she liked the least.

She couldn't deny she had been angry when he had first harassed her. Nor could she think she loved the fact that he was a cruel, violent man with no respect of human life.

But if she thought about that night in the kitchen, the sensation of warmth his hand had left on her skin had become a pleasant memory, much to her surprise.

So did that time when he caressed her arm in front of everyone. She had considered it creepy, but it was actually an affectionate gesture on his part. She should have understood that sooner.

And the fact that he had saved her life, the coat and the quiet chat near her tangerines...every memory with him crowded her mind along with Robin's words.

Damn, she didn't like this reason at all. She could already see the titles on the newspapers.

_Nami, the Burglar Cat. Thrown out of Strawhat's crew because of her attraction for Eustass "Captain" Kidd._

* * *

><p><em>The Reviewer's Corner:<em>

**Awsme Grl: **I'm happy you liked the dream, it's something I wasn't planning but it turned out nicely! Anyway, I'll be concentrating on their relationship for a few chapters. But adventures and fights aren't far, don't worry!

**Angel: **Ah, you liked it? So glad I can see how happy it makes you ^_^

**Page-Mistress: **I'm sorry you didn't like it. Hawkins is one the characters I don't like so much, so the choice was almost obvious. I don't get what you mean by make up for it, but if you have suggestions I'll be glad to hear you. I hope you still like the rest of my story.

**Hachibukai:**Yes, very suspicious! No matter where you are, journalists are always a pain :) I'll develop that aspect in the next chapters, anyway.

Thank to you all, for reading and for reviewing! I love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kyaah! Sorry for my delay. I hope this chapter will calm your rightful wrath .!  
><strong>

**www . imagebam . com / image / dc07d1182303000**

**www . imagebam . com / image / f55d37185433538**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

When they finally left the island, two days later, the atmosphere on the Thousand Sunny was heavier than it had ever been.

Every meal, he couldn't help looking at her. Every time they randomly met, he followed her. Every time she said something, he listened carefully, waiting for a hidden meaning to show itself.

He was also keeping an eye on the crew, looking for a sign that could tell him someone had understood. Even the smallest thing could be revealing.

But he particularly kept an eye on _him_. He was always there, always present, always with her as if he wanted to prevent him to get near her.

The captain of the ship acted oblivious all the time, he didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Maybe it would just take some time for things to settle down. He wasn't sure whether he should make a move or not, he was too shaken up to think clearly.

What she almost did two days before was still replaying in front of his eyes. He would have never imagined she could do that. Not that he had such a wild imagination, but still…

For the navigator, things weren't easier. She felt uneasiness, he could tell that from the way she had been avoiding both of them. Whether she did it out of embarrassment or out of regret, he didn't know.

He only knew one thing: he cared for her, deeply, but if she insisted on fraternizing with the enemy he would be obliged to cut her to pieces. His loyalty all went to Luffy, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Killer grabbed his den den mushi and immediately put it down…for the seventh time in an hour. During the last two days the weather had been horrible, so he had taken advantage of it to think. But now he had no more excuses. How would he tell Kidd about the newspaper?<p>

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He looked at the shitty piece of paper again. In the first page there was the biggest title he had ever seen, screaming of Hawkins' death by Kidd and Strawhat's hands. He didn't know how the journalists had managed to know, considering the impending bad weather and the island's seclusion. Maybe Kidd might come with a few ideas.

In the end, his curiosity won his nervousness and he called his captain, who answered almost immediately.

"Oi, what's up?"

"Hey, Kidd. Have you seen the newspaper?" Killer asked him.

"…no. I've been doing s-something else. – he heard him clear his voice – What about it?"

"Well, let's put it like this: now the entire world knows you and Strawhat are navigating together, that you both killed Basil Hawkins and that you and the kitten have something going on. Beside these little details, everything's okay."

"…"

"Kidd?" Killer asked. Great, guess he told him the wrong way.

"I don't care if they know Strawhat and I killed Hawkins. They would have known one way or the other." Kidd calmly replied. Killer noticed he had completely avoided the kitten question.

"But it's strange. How did they know so fast?"

"I have a few ideas. But I need you to go back to the island before we're ready to sail."

"What should I look for?"

"A visual den den mushi." Kidd said, then hang up.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop looking at me? I may think you want to fight, Roronoa!" Kidd said when he stopped talking with his first-mate on deck. Since they had left the island two days ago, the damned idiot had been controlling him non-stop and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without being looked at suspiciously!<p>

Not only that, now that he wanted to try and talk with her, the kitten had started avoiding him and when she couldn't, she ignored him completely. Every time they happened to be together, she kept looking at Roronoa or the floor. Then she would blush, shame in her eyes, and would say nothing.

"Don't tempt me, you bastard." Answered the swordsman.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" The shithead was getting on his nerves.

"Stop keeping an eye on me whatever I do, I'm not going to make this shitty boat explode!"

Zoro closed his eyes and kept silent for a moment. Kidd thought he had fallen asleep until he talked again.

"Then stop following Nami everywhere she goes."

"Hm? Mind your own business, you know nothing!" Kidd snapped.

"What's there to know, eh?" Zoro yelled in return.

A loud noise resonated in the air and saved Kidd from compromising himself. Immediately, all the crew was out on deck.

"What was that, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"How could I know, idiot?"

Another noise followed, but none of them could understand what it was nor where it came from. It sounded like a huge whale sound. It made Kidd's ears rumble. Then there was just silence.

One minute. Two, three... Still nothing happened. Nonetheless, the tension was growing. Every ear was trying to catch even the smallest noise, but nothing could be heard except the sound of the waves and the seagulls flying over them occasionally.

"What the hell happened?" the cook asked.

"Could it simply be a whale? It's not like everything must be something dangerous, even in this sea."

"Maybe you're right, my sweet Rob…aah!"

The ship had suddenly been bumped so violently that it turned horizontally and the whole crew fell towards the sea.

"Run to the other side!" Luffy screamed.

Everyone obeyed, but the ship got back to its place before they could get there. None of them really understood what had happened, but when they turned around, they could see what had hit them.

At the sight, Kidd felt himself full with rage. Something was emerging from the water.

A stupid, fucking, yellow... submarine.

"Ehi, Law! Pay attention!"

"I don't think he can hear you, Luffy." Nami told him.

"But he almost broke Sunny!" he shouted.

"I know, idiot! We're lucky he didn't break it in two!"

"Eh? Franky, make sure everything is okay! I want to follow him." Luffy shouted.

For once, Kidd agreed with him. He would finally beat that bastard's ass, he grinned.

"Sure, Strawboy. - Franky said, then he muttered - He probably hit the hull, that damned, little..."

"Well, if we have nothing else to do, I think I should go back to my maps." Nami said.

_Perfect_, Kidd thought. In a room with just a exit door and no one else with them, she couldn't avoid him.

He waited for the others to go back to their occupations, then he silently walked to her study.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Oh, yeah... _he_ was still there. He didn't even bother to look at him when he told him:

"Why don't you go train some more, instead of questioning me? You'll need to be a lot stronger if you want to be able to fight against Killer."

With that, he walked away, not caring if the swordsman had something to reply. He just wanted to reach her door. He didn't really know what to expect. But he knew the possibilities of a repeat of the last time were near zero. More probably, she would have just shouted at him or made him angry. He didn't care, he had waited long enough. To tell the truth, it had been only because of her that he had been so patient. He hated waiting.

And then, he didn't even know what he wanted to do once he had stepped inside. He didn't know if she even wanted to talk to him or if he would be able to not mess things up.

Damn, since when he was so scared of confronting someone? A woman nonetheless! It was not like she could beat him to death or else...

So without thinking further, he opened the door of her study trying not to be noisy. Despite everything, he knew the work of the crew must be respected...

He closed the door behind him silently. She still hadn't noticed him, and he decided to take advantage of it to figure out what to do. He found a chair and sat.

She was at the other side of the room, her desk facing the wall and the chair had no backrest so he could see her hair and her back.

Her skin was white, he thought while he looked at her. In his island in South Blue the weather was sunny almost every day of the year and the temperatures were desert-like. All the women there, even his mother and the other women in his family, all had a dark skin due to the constant exposure to the sun. Now that he thought about it, everyone on his island was dark skinned. Everyone but him. He was pale as a corpse. And his luck had demanded him to be born in a place where ignorance and stupidity reigned and asked not to accept diversity.

When he sailed for the Grand Line, they were all relieved. The Devil had left them and gone terrorizing someone else. They were safe. He cursed them all.

In the end, he had really started acting like a Devil. After all, his devilish looks must be there for a reason, he had thought. His looks had scared his mother more than anything else. When he was born, it was okay for him to be fair. He didn't have hair yet and his lips were a cute shade of pink like any other baby. Everyone thought that while growing, he would have become similar to anyone else. Even being albino would have been fine, no one would have hated him for an illness.

After a few months things changed. They could finally see his deep red hair (his father had even thought her mother had mated with Satan, just out of spite), his lips darkening and the lack of eyebrows. No matter how long he stayed out under the sun, according to his mother his skin "lacked the colour of life", which was the same as saying that he had the colour of death.

So when he entered the Grand Line, he didn't think he would find so much fair people. On the contrary, he had been surprised when he learned that this kind of discrimination was usually the other way around. Once more, he cursed the world he was born in and all its inhabitants for the shit they had caused him.

He would be back some day, just to see the fear in their eyes. Who knew, maybe he should bring the kitten too, it would be priceless. Two red-haired demons would be too much for everyone.

He looked at her again. She was still working on her map, unaware of his presence. His thoughts had made him move his eyes from her back to her hair. Since his arrival, he had seen Strawhat caressing her hair a great number of times, saying that she looked cute with long hair.

He had a vague memory of her general appearance at the Auction House two years before, but he sincerely couldn't remember her with short hair. Hell, the only thing he had thought, before considering the fact that she was in Strawhat's crew, had been that he was annoyed at her for distracting his men.

That's why he wasn't surprised when Killer recognised her poster because of her ass. He bet he had even thought of groping her at least once before knowing he had taken a liking to her.

A vein on his forehead started pulsing, he would have to thoroughly question his first mate as soon as possible. And if he answered wrong, he would hurt him a lot.

A noise from her place made him raise his head and abandon his thoughts. She had finished her map and was admiring her work with her tongue between her lips. He saw her put down her map, sigh and take off her glasses.

Good thing he had thought what to say...while...she... oh, fuck.

Another sigh, she was massaging her neck now. That gave him an idea.

* * *

><p><em>No more delays, I swear<em>, thought Nami. Having worked all day, she was extremely tired and she still had one more map to draw. Thank Kami no one had disturbed her.

She raised her map to see the final result and decided it was perfect. Of course, she didn't expect less from her abilities.

Unfortunately, her body didn't agree. Her neck hurt... again. She should ask Chopper for a remedy, she couldn't keep working like that.

Hoping to lessen the pain, she started massaging it. Maybe the heat of her hands would help loosen her muscles, but she just wasn't warm enough.

"Leave it to me."

She tensed and the pain in her neck increased. What the hell was he doing there? When had he entered?

Before she could tell him anything, she heard the sound of a chair being moved and a pair of hot hands covered her cold ones. What was he doing now? She was about to push him aside when she noticed his hands moving lightly on her neck. He... he was giving her a massage? And he was great at it too!

Well, maybe she could let this one pass, she thought while she closed her eyes and leaned her head behind. She felt him near slightly to her back, but she didn't mind it. She could have fallen asleep in that moment, those hands were so skilled. And she could smell that scent of his again, it was so good. Why was his scent so strong? Oh, yeah. He had put his head between her head and her shoulder. That was why. It came to her mind that she still didn't know what he actually smelled of.

"Is it good?" he whispered calmly in her ear. She purred, then heard him laugh lightly.

"Kitten." he murmured.

Nami sighed. Not only his massage was good, but also his heat was great and she now welcomed it completely.

No, wait...that wasn't right. She couldn't. She couldn't find it good, she couldn't allow herself to think such things. The fact that she was attracted to him, and apparently him to her too, didn't justify her actions. She had to find the strength to get up from that desk and throw him out immediately. But how could she do that when he started caressing her hair? His movements were languid, like he was making love to it.

"Nami." She slowly turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Why was he blushing?

"I like you."

She sighed and said nothing for a while.

_What should I say?_ she asked herself, keeping to look in his eyes. She couldn't betray Luffy, but Kidd had been honest. He was visibly feeling discomfort. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to be honest in return, there was a difference between telling him and actually betraying her captain, after all. To hell, she had the right to follow her heart and her desires like every woman on this earth once in a while! Moreover, she didn't want to get more and more frustrated for something like that!

Kidd was slowly backing off, an embarrassed look on his face, and if she didn't hurry, who knew when she would be able to be like this with a man she liked?

"I like you too." she said, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

Immediately, she felt his heat more than she did before. She turned her head slightly and her eyes softened when she saw that he had closed the little distance left between them. He was pressing his chest to her naked back and put his head on her neck again. His movements were strangely delicate, like he was afraid to make her angry by hugging her too tightly.

" This is not my normal behaviour. I... I don't usually act like this." he whispered against her skin.

Nami put her hand between his hair.

"Neither do I."

"I'm a bastard."

"I know."

"I have serious problems with my temper."

"So do I."

"I'm not a man you can proudly walk with down the streets."

"I'll decide that."

"I won't change for you."

"Nobody expects you to."

"I'm a murderer. My hands are dirty with innocent blood... You can't possibly like me." She sighed.

"I know, but I still do. And then, what's done is done. Besides, I'm a pirate and a thief, I'm not the best judge, now am I? ...Is that a good enough answer for you? Now tell me something I don't already know."

"Well, I'm extremely handsome!" he joked.

"You're extremely modest too!"

What the hell had she put herself into?

In the kitchen, Robin giggled. Zoro looked at her.

"What's up, woman? When you do like that it's because you're eavesdropping somewhere. Can't you mind your own damn business sometimes?"

Robin kept giggling.

"Bah. So, what did you hear this time, you she-devil?" Robin looked at Luffy and they both started laughing.

"I want you to tell me all about it later." the captain said.

"Yes. And I'm sorry, bushido-san, but this is a secret between me and Luffy."

* * *

><p>When he had met Marshall D. Teach, he couldn't believe his ears. He was a seriously unstable man, after all. But the newspaper was way more reliable than a foul like Blackbeard. So he had quickly thought of a plan: he needed to know what those two intended to do, forming an alliance when they merely stand each other was suspicious. To do so, he needed to make them fall in his trap. That had been easy. Eustass-ya had been seen on Strawhat's ship, the Thousand Sunny, and everyone knew that the boy was an idiot. He would follow him the very moment he saw him. And Eustass would be obliged to follow him too. He just needed to be noticed.<p>

And what better way to attract attention than "accidentally" collide?

He couldn't wait to fight them both, but now he could just wait till they reached the nearest island. He would be bored out of his mind by the time it would happen, so he decided to keep himself occupied looking for some more information in the newspaper. Maybe he would find some useful detail. He started reading thoroughly the article that talked about them, but it could tell him nothing more. He turned the pages almost without conviction, there was no possibility to find something else in other articles. If there had been something more to write, they would have written it all at once.

It was just out of luck that he caught a glimpse of Eustass' name in the gossip section. Funny, he had always avoided that kind of thing. Having your name in that section meant that the entire world knew all about your private life. But luckily for him, Eustass-ya didn't seem to mind the fact that his suspect relationship was now public knowledge. One would think he'd hide it for the sake of his woman, but that didn't seem to be a problem either.

Well, it would be once they had met. Maybe he could achieve more than a simple fight but he needed to change his plans.

* * *

><p>Nami was still in Kidd's arms. He was sitting behind her, surrounding her waist so she could keep working on her last map. Every once in a while, she moved her gaze towards him. She always caught him looking impressed at her work. They kept doing that for half an hour, because suddenly she felt something vibrating between them. A second later, the sound of his den den mushi broke her ears.<p>

"Fuck." he said, clearly annoyed at the interruption. She giggled while he answered.

"I hope it's fucking important or I swear I'll fucking make you eat your fucking limbs, am I fucking clear?"

"Calm down, Kidd! What the hell, did you shoot blanks last night?" they heard Killer say.

Kidd blushed. He was furious. He would kill that bloody idiot before he could open his mouth again!

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he shouted, grabbing his den den mushi so hard Nami could hear it crumble. She better step in and do something before he smashed it down completely.

She pulled it out of his hand and started speaking:

"How is the relationship with your right hand going, you loud-mouth?"

"Y-you... I don't...NO!" Killer replied.

"Call later, would you? We're quite busy here and we won't be alone for long." Kidd laughed.

"S-sorry!" and with a click he closed the conversation.

Nami chuckled and looked at Kidd with a mischievous glare. He said nothing but hugged her again, satisfied.

"Nami-swan, my love! I brought a snack for..."

Great, of all moments Sanji had to come in _now_ and see them like that. Kidd snapped.

"YOU TOO? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Put that dirty hands off my sweet mermaid, you dickhead! You deserve to be kicked right into hell for this!" Sanji replied.

"I'll touch her for as long as I want to and wherever I want to!"

"Don't you dare..."

"Oi, what's going on here? Why are you shouting like monkeys?" Kidd was never so happy to see the brat. Nami sighed.

"You both better go away right now." he said.

"What? - Strawhat asked, before realizing the situation - Oh... Oh! Let's go Sanji, we should leave 'em alone. Shishishi!"

"What the hell are you saying? I won't allow that brute to touch my beautiful cream cake!"

"Sorry for the ruckus. It won't happen again." Luffy said while ignoring Sanji. Then he closed the door.

"I'll kill them all." Kidd said.

"Get used to it. It's always like this on this ship." Nami replied.

"Then I'll find a way to let them stay out. Tsk, no one in my crew would have dared to do something like this."

"That's because they fear you."

"No, that's because they admire my extreme, unattainable manliness."

"You sure again it's not your modesty?" she teased him.

"I'm quite sure it's my manliness and that's final."

In the kitchen, Robin kept giggling hysterically.

* * *

><p><em>Again, thanks to everyone. All my readers are important to me, I'll never get tired to say it! Review!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Later and later... seriously guys, you should throw me stuff or something...  
>Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I feel I would ruin it if I added something, so enjoy ^_^ In the next chapter, adventure will start again!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

It took a week for Trafalgar Law to find the perfect island and for the Strawhats to reach him, Kidd's pirates always behind them. Everything was screaming _trap_ in giant letters, but Luffy insisted on ignoring that, his mind only registered a new adventure and an exciting fight with Trafal-guy. Kidd certainly didn't help, eager as he was to get rid of another opponent. You could see him walking up and down in anticipation for hours, sometimes he even sparred with Luffy to make sure he wasn't out of shape. The gleam of insanity, Nami noticed, had returned in his eyes stronger than ever.

Zoro was extremely tense and kept fighting with Sanji everytime he could, using every stupid reason he came up with. The cook understood that, and decided to second his companion so he could release his anger on someone. He still couldn't accept to see her between Kidd's arms the week before. He had tried to show his resentment towards the red-haired captain by giving him bad food and small portions, but Kidd just took it as what it really was: a challenge. The first time he had just complained, the second he had figured out the reason of that behaviour but did nothing, the third he counterattacked. So as soon as he received his plate he turned to his left, where she was seated, and started sharing her portion while encircling her waist with his arm. Horrified, Sanji had first started giving him better food, hoping that he would stop but he just had to settle for larger portions, since Kidd kept picking food from her with no intention to stop. Her patience was slowly growing thin.

The calls from Killer were frequent, she had also noticed. He had to be worried too, not knowing what was expecting them and frustrated with his captain's stubbornness. He had called her too sometimes, hoping she would give him more information, but she couldn't tell him what she didn't know. They had agreed to keep in touch with each other, just in case.

She suddenly shivered, they were approaching a winter island and the air was freezing. Wearing a shirt that left her back naked hadn't been exactly the smartest choice. She didn't move, though. She was too busy thinking while throwing pebbles and tangerine skins in the sea with Usop's slingshot as far as she could. She had to work on her aim…

"Keep both your eyes open."

"Ah! Who…Usop! You scared me, idiot!" she screamed.

"Oi, oi, I'm sorry! I just wanted to help you. Why did you steal Kabuto, anyway? Is your Climatact not working?" Nami pouted.

"I didn't steal it, I just borrowed it."

"Yeah, sure. You didn't answer my question."

"I just wanted to try it out, that's all. I wanted to use something more effective for once…"

Usop looked at her for a minute. He knew she would make him regret it, but…

"I'll teach you, come on."

"No, thank you. The rubber band will hurt my hands. You know I need them." She answered.

"I wasn't talking about a sling shot. I don't' think I have enough munitions and special seeds for both of us. I was thinking of something else." Usop explained while he came out with a gun.

"Usop! Since when do you use guns?"

"I don't…usually. But I'm training a lot, you think I'll use a sling shot to beat my father when I meet him? No way."

Nami didn't know whether it was a good idea or not, but right then she didn't care. It took her ten minutes just to understand how to keep the…_thing_… in her hands the right way – Usop being an awful teacher – and at least half an hour to be able to shot without losing control of her arms because of the recoil. Behind her, Usop had suffered a lot of knocks and his face couldn't take it anymore. Taking the gun from her hands, he called it a day. Nami laughed, saying sorry. She knew he wouldn't propose to help her ever again, but at least he had managed to distract her from her thoughts. She went to her room pretending Kidd wasn't watching her intently from the kitchen's window.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, a few kilometres from the three pirate crews a man reached the deck of his little boat. He had a telescope in his left hand and a den den mushi in his right one. When it rang, he answered immediately.<p>

"So, did you get something else?" said a male voice.

"Not yet, boss. I'm following them right now, but I'm keeping a safe distance. You know…" replied the man.

"Yes, I understand. You already managed to put the visual den den mushi in that battlefield, you did well. I certainly don't want you to risk your life. We were lucky enough you saw Strawhat in that restaurant and got out alive."

"Yes, thanks. – the man said, while looking in the telescope for the umpteenth time – Wait! There's someone else there…"

"Who? Another pirate?"

"It seems Kidd and Luffy are following Trafalgar Law's submarine!"

"Damn! Okay, listen…don't try anything stupid. As soon as they land, just try to put some spy bug somewhere and then run!"

"Understood!" the man answered and ended the conversation. If he had known being a journalist would be such a dangerous job, he would have listened to his father and enlisted in the Navy.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, they finally landed on what seemed like a tropical island with some ruins. Trafalgar hadn't gotten out of his submarine yet, so no one had landed. They had decided to moor the ships a little further from him, in case he tried something strange.<br>Since they've been with the Strawhats, none of the islands they had reached was normal, Killer thought while he observed the shore. And with normal, he meant with a terrifying aspect or full of defenseless people waiting to be slaughtered by Kidd. He wondered how his captain was doing…well, time for a call. He didn't have to wait too much before Kidd answered.

"The fuck do you want again?"

_Wow…why did he always chose the wrong moments lately?_

"Would you mind telling your girlfriend her aim sucks?" behind him the guys started laughing.

"…" Kidd didn't answer, but he knew he was still listening.

"Don't worry, though, it's not so important. I'd be more worried about the poor guy who was trying to teach her." He still got no answer. The guys kept laughing.

"She was obviously too excited to have him behind her to be able to properly concentrate…even if I thought she wouldn't need another man when she has you in her bed."

He could now hear some angry growls coming from Kidd, teasing him would be so easy from now on…he had to thank the kitten, he thought while he laughed with the crew.

"Maybe she realized lil'Kidd's aim is also bad…"

Suddenly, he heard some strange noise from the den den mushi, something similar to the kitten's voice, then nothing. He waited a few minutes, but still heard nothing. Until the sound of a gunshot resonated in the air and a bullet almost hit his mask. He couldn't believe it…

* * *

><p>When Kidd had come into her room, grabbed her arm and dragged her on deck, she said nothing. When he pulled her till the hem of the Sunny, she still said nothing but looked at him a little confused. When he pulled out his gun, put it in her hands and then made her shot at his crew…she freaked out.<p>

"AAAAAAAAH! Wait, what are you doing?" she yelled at him.

Kidd just looked at her grinning, then neared a den den mushi to his lips.

"Is this good enough?"

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Kidd, are you crazy?" she heard Killer shout.

The red-haired man didn't answer. Nami didn't know what to think, especially when he suddenly held her against his chest and took her hand holding the gun. His cold, mechanic arm encircled her waist making her shiver.

"Take the gun with both hands. – He said in her ear – Don't think about anything else."

She obeyed, trying not to think of his cheek brushing hers.

"Keep both your eyes open. Don't rush."

From the other ship, she could hear Killer shouting at Kidd and panicking. Kidd laughed.

"Shoot." He said.

"You can't be serious!" she told him.

"I said shoot." He repeated.

"Hmm, okay! Okay!" she answered, closed her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger.

_Gosh, I hope I didn't kill anyone!_ She didn't dare to open her eyes until she heard Kidd talk.

"Did she get you?" _Who was he talking with?_

"Almost! Damn, Kidd! I'll make you regret this…" Killer's voice reached her. Thank God, no one was hurt.

"That will teach you all to tease me or my kitten."

"He did what? – Nami asked – When I get him, I'll beat him so hard no one will recognize him!" Kidd laughed and put his gun away.

"What's with all this noise?" Sanji's voice reached her. Damn, she had to distract him before he started overreacting.

"Sanji-kun, would you…"

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SWEET MERMAID!"

_Too late._

"It's not what you think, Sanji!" she said. Sanji looked at her.

"You don't have to lie, Nami-swan. I know you're defending him out of the goodness in your heart. But don't worry, I'll make sure this beast doesn't touch you anymore!"

"He's right, kitten, you don't have to lie. He deserves to know we're dating, after all." Kidd told her.

"D-D-DATING?" Sanji yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I NEVER AGREED TO THIS! Don't start taking liberties just because we… "

Had she been paying more attention to him, she would have seen it coming sooner. She would have seen the look in his eyes. But all she had been thinking about was not giving the wrong idea to her crewmate, as well as protecting her reputation. So when she finally realized what was happening it was definitely _too late_.

Suddenly feeling his hand gently pulling her head against his shoulder, it was with horror that she saw him near his lips to hers and before she could do anything to prevent him, he was kissing her.

Nami's first instinct was to detach herself from him as soon as possible, kick him between his legs so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for some days and throw him into the ocean!

Then she detected that smell of his that made her crazy. Now that she was so near she could distinguish something similar to a combination of salt, sun and a faint trace of steel. His lips were a little rough, but warm and she found herself liking the sensation they were giving her.

He must have understood she was distracted because he put more pressure into the kiss. She felt a knot in her stomach, exactly where he was holding her, and completely forgot where she was or who she was. There was only him and the blissful feeling he was giving her.

Him, that feeling and the wish to stay like that forever.  
>She didn't want to end the kiss, which was being surprisingly sweet, but she needed air. As she slowly regained her senses, she noticed she had unconsciously put her hands in his hair while he was now holding her tight. There was something captivating in their pose.<p>

"Nami, I…" Kidd whispered.

"Aww, is the show over already?" Of course, leave it to Killer to ruin the pathos.

Now strangely aware of their audience, Sanji had collapsed on the floor, they blushed. Kidd's nakama were whistling, incited by Killer, while behind them Luffy was giving them his typical absent stare and sticking a finger in his nose. _When did he get there, by the way?_  
>"We took some photos! You don't mind, kitten, do you?" Killer kept shouting.<p>

"IT'S NAMI-SAMA TO YOU, IDIOT! NOW COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!"  
>And as Kidd started trying to riddle his crew with his gun, Nami could only wonder why she was always surrounded by retards.<p>

"Hey, Nami. One day you'll explain why you like him so much. He's not _that_ cool, you know…" Luffy said.

"At least he doesn't pick his nose."

"That's because he can't! I mean, have you seen his nails?"

And why not? Maybe she could even beat up her stupid captain, just because.

* * *

><p>I hope this isn't too cheesy or else. If so, you're allowed to take revenge.<br>See you the next chapter, I'll try updating sooner!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Happy? :) Tsk, who am I kidding? You're just here for the chapter, aren't you?**

**...**

**Nobody loves me, whuaaaaah! T_T  
><strong>

**Anyway... Let's talk about business, now! Are you looking for thrilling stories? The ones that always make you want for more, more, MORE? Are you looking for romance, action and intrigue? You want a damn good author with some damn good stories? Then White Rock Shooter19 is the answer to all your problems! Give it a thought and go take a look at her story "El poder de un Dios"! Captain's orders!**

**If you don't, Law won't take you with him on his sub!**

**(Advertising is my future, definitely u.u)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

Damn, she didn't know where she was anymore. She was lost. And she was alone.

Three days before they had seen Law come out of his submarine and followed him immediately. They had managed to keep up with him for the first two days, but the third morning he had just disappeared, leaving them without a single trace. That's when the problems started. Apparently, the islands was full of tunnels and holes and galleries and there was no way to avoid them all, not if they hoped to actually find Law. So they had chosen (meaning they had run after Luffy without even looking) the biggest one and made a silent wish for it to be the right way.

They had been walking in that dark tunnel for at least half an hour with no problem and then, suddenly, she was all by herself. How could that have happened?  
>Turning back and trying to find her comrades wasn't a possibility. She had no light and could barely remember the road. She had realized it the second she found herself isolated from the others. So she had just kept walking, one hand constantly touching the left wall, the other leaning forward to assure herself the way was clear.<p>

_Maybe the others have been separated too_, Nami thought.

She hoped not, it would take forever to get together again if they did. Her crew was little but Kidd's was a different story… thank Kami she wasn't stuck with one of his bulky, vulgar and dirty men! They had started calling her Nami-sama, which sincerely freaked her out.

And they stared at her every time she was near. Not in a sexual or menacing way, not anymore after what happened the previous evening. Being menaced by Eustass Kidd to be skinned alive if caught ogling his kitten was terrifying enough for the poor man to make him run away when he saw her the morning after. Still, they looked at her like a strange animal in a zoo.

The tunnel started turning slightly to the right, she absently noticed. Some water could be heard streaming.

After Kidd had terrified everyone, she had overheard the guy with the scars on his face and the blue hair whisper to his mate he was glad the boss didn't get soft even though he had a woman now.

Nami didn't know what to think of that. She didn't know what to think of the whole situation, if she had to be honest.

_Thump._

What was that?! She freezed instantly, reducing her breathe to the minimum, her ears trying to catch something.

…nothing. How was that possible?

She gulped. Maybe it was just her imagination, though… the noise sounded like someone had touched a rock with a foot.

The thought made her shiver. The base of her neck was cold because of the draft of the tunnel. She didn't dare to turn her head and see. She gulped again.

She had to leave this damned place before she became paranoid.

Her footsteps were lighter now, slowly testing the floor before moving her feet. It would take a lot more time, but she wasn't willing to risk. If something was behind her, she had to go unnoticed.

Half an hour passed and Nami had yet to hear another sound besides her pounding heart. Now the only thing disturbing her was the stupid draft again.

She stopped.

She was in a tunnel, a very deep one. There couldn't possibly be a cold draft at this depth.

Her eyes went wide with horror and realization, behind her she heard a chuckle.

She barely had time to gasp.

* * *

><p>"Ehm…I think I'm lost."<p>

Kidd winced at the comment.

"Would you repeat that?"

"You deaf? I said I'm lost!" Luffy answered.

"I HEARD YOU, LIL' SHIT!"

"I knew that, my instinct told me to go south but you didn't listen to me…"

"Shut up, Zoro."

"Do you even know where south is?" Kidd asked.

"It's where the sun rises, everyone knows that!"

"How fucked up is your mind, seriously?!"

"Shishishi, you're so funny Kidd!"

Why? Why of all people did he have to be stuck with those two?! He could have stayed with Killer, though he was as annoying as these two when he wanted to be; he could have found a few civilians to kill, just to relieve some stress…he could have even stayed with his kitten somewhere, snogging with her like there was no tomorrow, damn! All it took was one single kiss and now he had this constant desire to kiss her all the time…he was fighting over stupid things with these morons instead and she was anywhere but there with him!

Oh, and did he mention he could see absolutely nothing? Yeah, that's right, fuckin' awesome.

"Yay, there's a light over there!" Strawhat screamed.

"That must be south, Luffy…"

"Who cares, hurry up! I can't stand you two anymore…"

"I wonder what we'll find, I hope some food!" Screamed again Luffy, while he ran towards the light. Kidd sighed and Zoro just followed his shouting captain silently.

"Hey, I can hear some voices! Where are they from?"

"They're called hallucinations, brat, and they actually come from what's left of your brain…" Kidd retorted.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're not so mean to Nami!"

"Well, you clearly are NOT Nami…"

The green haired bastard near him growled, but he ignored him. He would deal with him later, on the ship…

"Lucky me, then…" shivered Luffy with a disgusted face.

"What was that?" Kidd asked.

"Tsk, you and Nami snogging and acting all lovey-dovey was something I never wanted to see, honestly!"

"They did what?! WHEN?!" Zoro growled.

"The other day…in plain sight! And it was gross, too…" Luffy kept complaining.

"So much fussing for a simple lip lock!"

"That doesn't change anything…"

"Listen, you… I'll kiss the kitten whenever I want and wherever I wish and you don't have a say in this!"

"You mean there will be more of those?!" the raven haired captain made a disgusted face.

"PLENTY, I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" Kidd replied.

"I don't want to see such things!"

"You should be grateful we used to do it when we were alone…" Zoro whispered almost imperceptibly, but Kidd heard him nonetheless and stiffened.

_We?_ Who was he talking about? Did the kitten…? With the green asshole?

A blind rage started developing in his chest. No. He didn't want to think about it. If he did, he would have killed the arrogant piece of shit and that would have caused the death of the alliance. And that meant no log-pose, no throne, no kitten…

He would remain quiet for the moment, and he would suppress every killer instinct, but the kitten owed him an explanation. And while he was at it, he would mark his own territory.

"She's with me now. I don't want to hide her, ever.

_Oh, Kami! That came out so… sappy!_ He wanted to die, really…

Another growl came from behind him.

Okay, change of plans! If Roronoa couldn't shut that trap of his, he would cut off his scalp and use it as a doormat!

_Bip!_

They stopped running.

"What was that?!" asked the first mate.

_Bip!_

"I heard that too!" Luffy shouted.

"Sounds like a time bomb." Said Kidd.

_Bip! Bip! Bip!_

"Damn, it's getting faster!"

_Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!_

"With this darkness, we can't do anything!"

"I can sense nothing with my Haki. Zoro?"

"Neither do I." he answered.

"Of course you can't – Kidd replied – there's no one but us here and you can't sense inanimate objects…"

"Well, no harm done. The noise stopped…" Luffy said.

"That's what should be worrying you the most, idiot."

"Huh? Really? So does the trap we've been walking on all this time have something to do with it?"

Kidd smirked.

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p>Nami woke up in a completely dark place, surrounded by silence and, unfortunately for her, not alone. Even if she was surrounded by darkness and was still dazed, Nami could feel the presence just a few meters from her.<p>

She remained still for a few minutes trying to regain some lucidity and let her sight adjust to the absence of light.

What was she going to do? She still didn't know what could have happened for her to be there, but it couldn't be so nice…

She had to at least understand where she was. That could have helped her…she hoped.

The floor was cold and hard, it seemed steel…the surface was plain…

Her shoulder touched something…a bar? So she was in some kind of cell? Damn.

She tried to get up and understand how large the cell was. If that _was_ a cell, for all she knew it could have been a cage or who knows what…

No, it had to be a cell because she could stand with no problem and could even feel some air between her head and the ceiling.

Her eyes were completely used to the darkness now and could guess there was a window beyond the cell. It had to be night and even though she should have been able to rely on the moonlight, the satellite was covered by a few clouds.

Surely they would move sometimes during the night, she could tell it was windy enough for that.

The person with her had started looking at her, she could feel his or her eyes on her back insistently. She was afraid. For all she knew these could be her last moments. She didn't even say goodbye to her nakama, _to him_…her thoughts stilled on him. When had he become so important she thought of him as someone precious to her?

Nami wasn't blind. He was a sarcastic man, extremely violent, cruel and too cocky for her tastes. And while she didn't know in the slightest what had attracted her to him at first, she realized she knew why she liked him now. He had proved her he could be human, he had protected her when he had no obligation, he had even been sweet that time when he kept her company while she was drawing her maps.

She could still feel his solitary arm hugging her firmly but without hurting her, her back pressed to him. His body was always so warm. Like his kiss…  
>What would Bellmere think? Kidd belonged to those her mother had fought against when she was still a marine. However, she was one of them too now…she was a pirate. Though when she thought about herself being an outlaw, she knew that for her it just meant freedom. And it was all thanks to her friends. Her hand absently went to her leg to touch her weapon, remembering the happiness she had felt when she had finally been able to fight at their side, but she realized with horror it wasn't there. The sound of chains moving interrupted her thoughts for good…<p>

"You."

Nami didn't answer. It was a female voice that came from behind her and it seemed to be holding no menace in it.

"I know who you are…aren't you a member of Strawhat's crew?"

_That woman knew her?! Who could she be?_

"Maybe I am." Nami replied. Remaining quiet could anger the woman and only Kami knew who she was dealing with.

"I saw you on the newspaper. It was a couple of weeks ago, I think…"

"And how do you know I'm the one you saw on a paper sheet? Surely you can't see that well?"

"One does get used to darkness." Was the woman's reply.

A few minutes of silence passed before Nami talked again.

"You know who I am, more or less. It would be correct of you to tell me who you are, wouldn't it?" Nami asked, still facing the window. The clouds were moving quite fast.

"…no need for that."

"I don't think so…"

"You're checking the moon, right? – the woman interrupted her – you'll be able to see me in no time. And you'll recognize me for sure."

"So…you're famous?"

"You could say that, yeah."

The moon was shiny tonight. Now that it was uncovered, she had to take advantage of every second. First, she had been right. She was in a cell, and the atmosphere was quite cold but relatively peaceful. Second, from the window she could see what must have once been houses. That meant that the cell was slightly underground, but not buried. And third…

She turned her head and her eyes widened. A slender figure sat in the furthest corner, long hairs and cocky eyes. Nami recognized her immediately. They hadn't met directly, but they knew each other by reputation. Zoro had talked about her…

"Ah! So I was right, you're the Cat Burglar…"

Nami gaped. What would she do now?! Was she to be considered dangerous? Would she hurt her?

"You?!"

* * *

><p>"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts~ lah lah lah…"<p>

"SHUT THAT SHITTY MOUTH, KILLER OF MY ASS!"

"…"

"…there they are standing in a row~…" kept singing Killer.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!" a reindeer finished the line.

"Not you too, Chopper!"

"You should relax, black leg. It's not like we can get out of here…"

"No, we won't because we're not even trying!"

"We are in a fucking hole, if we only move one little rock this place will fall on our heads!"

"But he's right, Sanji." Chopper said.

"…shitty bastard…" the cook murmured.

"Whatever. Now, sit down and listen. I have a question…"

"Hm? A question? …sure, go ahead…"

"…"

"…well?"

"I have a feeling it'll be boring here, so…do you happen to know any other Disney song? I must train for my future nephews…"

Sanji growled.

"ARE WE IN A FUCKING SUMMER CAMP?! Wait, nephews?!"

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"<p>

"Stop shouting, Luffy!" said Zoro.

"But we're still falling and I'm hungry!" replied the captain.

"As expected of you!"

"Just how deep is this hole, anyway?!" Kidd added.

"That is the floor! Here's your answer!" The swordsman pointed to him.

He looked down. Damn, there was really a floor down there! And they were going to crash…

"Ouch…"

…onto the ground.

"Kidd, you're crushing me!" he heard Strawhat complain.

"Your foot is on my neck, Luffy! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Zoro!"

_Idiots_, Kidd thought once again while he somehow stood up.

The walls were circular, he noticed. What kind of place was that?

"Coooooool! Zoro, Zoro, look! I'm on TV!"

"Those are screens…we're being watched. All of us…"

"There's a map of the island here." Kidd added.

"We should take it to Nami when we're out of here." said Luffy.

"Out of here?"

The three tensed at the familiar voice that came from behind them.

Leaning against the wall stood the man who initiated the entire mess on the damned island, Trafalgar Law, with the smirk that Kidd hated so much.

"I don't think you'll be out of here anytime soon, Mugiwara-ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, give White Rock Shooter a chance. She's such a good author, her stories should have far more response in my opinion...<br>**  
><strong>And don't forget to review! <strong>


End file.
